


Pain Of The Past

by Harmoseriesaddict



Category: Castle
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Minor Violence, Past, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmoseriesaddict/pseuds/Harmoseriesaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Castle se retrouve impliqué personnellement dans une enquête... Que son passé refait surface... Que Josh est un idiot... Que Kate ne sait pas comment agir... Que se passe-t-il pour notre couple préféré ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Castle et tous les personnages originaux appartiennent à Andrew Marlowe, ABC et David Amann. Je ne suis qu'une fan avec beaucoup d'imaginations pour ces personnages! 
> 
> Episode Tag : Jusqu'à l'épisode 3x22, après ça, il faut oublier ce qui s'est passé :) 
> 
> CASKETT entièrement et un d'Esplanie ! 
> 
> J'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps et je pense le traduire en anglais quand j'en aurais le temps :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**1)**

_« Le silence est le remède de tous les maux »_

Ce proverbe hébreu était si juste, se disait Richard Castle pendant qu'il restait là, assis sur le divan de son bureau, pensif… A vrai dire, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Katherine Beckett. Le lieutenant Kate Beckett, trente-trois ans, avec ce chirurgien cardiaque, et, le plus important, sa muse. Son inspiration, le poumon de son imagination, l'âme de ses romans Nikki Heat ! Oui, Katherine Beckett était indispensable à sa passion, à son écrit. Plus que ça, elle lui était devenue indispensable tout court. Richard Castle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer continuer à vivre sans avoir de ses nouvelles, sans la voir, sans lui parler au moins une fois par jour, sans la faire sourire même si elle tentait de lui cacher… Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne plus lui apporter son grand café au lait sans mousse avec deux doses de sirops vanilles et sans sucre accompagné de temps en temps d'un beignet aux pommes. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient désormais partie de son quotidien…

Cependant, quand il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux cette année, il se demandait s'il devrait rester à ses côtés sur les enquêtes. Non pas qu'il voulait arrêter, bien loin de là ! Seulement, s'il était sincère envers lui-même et envers ses proches, Rick avouerait qu'il ne la suivait pas, plus, pour faire des recherches pour écrire des romans autour de son personnage Nikki Heat. Il avait bel et bien commencé dans ce but ayant le désir de résoudre ce mystère que constituait Beckett, et l'ennuyer aussi accessoirement. Après tout, cette femme l'avait provoqué, repoussé et s'était montré à la fois exaspérée et amusée lors de la toute première enquête sur laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la fréquentait, il réalisait que jamais il n'arriverait à résoudre ce mystère, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. L'écrivain voulait apprendre à la connaître, cette femme si forte de façade, qui se montrait dure et froide avec les suspects, qui savait se faire respecter dans un monde d'homme, et qui pourtant était si fragile. Kate Beckett était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait percevoir, il l'avait compris dès leur première enquête quand il avait tenté de la cerner pour savoir pourquoi elle faisait ce métier. Tout au long des trois années passées à ses côtés, elle s'était de temps en temps confiée à lui, le rendant fier de cette confiance. L'écrivain avait alors compris que sa muse avait un lourd passer, chargé de souffrance, de malheur et de tristesse et que suite à ça, elle avait forgé une carapace pour se protéger au maximum de toute intrusion dans sa vie.

Malgré tout, Castle avait réussi à se faire petite à petit un trou pour apercevoir une partie infime de sa douleur et au fil des jours, ce petit trou était devenue une fenêtre, et maintenant, son objectif était de trouver la clef capable d'ouvrir la porte cachée non loin de cette fenêtre. C'est en rentrant dans cet engrenage que Rick Castle s'était plus accroché à Kate plutôt qu'au lieutenant de police dont il s'inspirait pour créer son personnage. Plus il avançait avec elle, plus il s'accrochait à elle. Il voudrait pouvoir l'aider à souffrir moins, à s'ouvrir aux autres, à ne plus avoir si peur de se confier et de s'attacher à des gens qui l'aimaient sincèrement. Il voulait toujours en savoir un peu plus sur elle sans pour autant la forcer à se dévoiler. Après tout, l'espagnol Baltasar Gracian a dit : « Il n'y a point d'utilité ni de plaisir à jouer à jeu découvert il y en a à user de mystère ». Sans mystère, il n'y a plus ni frisson ni surprise. C'est justement ce qu'il aimait dans cette relation avec Beckett, après trois ans de collaboration, elle le surprenait toujours quand elle dévoilait une toute petite chose à son sujet parce que dans ces cas-là, Castle réalisait que le lieutenant avait de nombreuses facettes et qu'elle arriverait toujours à le prendre de court avec une phrase lancée au bon moment.

Malgré tout, il ne supportait plus de la voir repartir en sachant qu'elle allait sûrement retrouver Josh… Tout au long de cette année, ils s'étaient rapprochés comme jamais, ayant risqué leur vie à maintes reprises, certaines fois de manière extrêmement critique. Ils avaient eu des moments de complicité forts en intensité et malgré tout, ils en étaient restés au stade de simples amis. Bon d'accord, ils devaient être de bons amis vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'est confié à elle sans retenue et qu'elle a fait de même, avec plus de retenue. Rick savait qu'elle se retenait encore de se confier à lui sur certains points de peur de trop s'ouvrir et de laisser sa plaie la torturé à nouveau ou même de souffrir encore comme quand il était parti plusieurs mois sans donner ni même demander de nouvelles. Il s'en voulait toujours pour cette erreur monumentale, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir dans les bras de Demming au commissariat alors qu'il venait de comprendre à quel point il s'était attaché à elle ! Il avait préféré prendre ses distances de toutes les manières possibles, et pour ça il s'en voulait parce qu'ils avaient été trois, même quatre à en payer le prix. Gina, avec qui il savait tout avenir impossible mais à qui il a laissé des espoirs vains, ce pour quoi il s'en voulait vraiment. A Beckett qui avait eu l'impression qu'encore une fois une personne qu'elle appréciait l'abandonnait. A Demming, qui avait espéré une histoire avec la détective qui avait vite été écourtée par la rupture due au fait que Beckett se soit enfin avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de son écrivain (même si Castle ignorait tout de cela) et à lui-même. Il se faisait du mal en quittant le commissariat et de fait Kate, mais aussi en restant avec son ex-femme pour qui il n'avait plus de sentiments suffisamment fort pour que ça marche.

Quand il pensait à cette année, il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé bien plus amoureux de cette femme qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et la voir avec Josh le brûlait de l'intérieur. Un feu qui ravageait tout sur son passage, en particulier son cœur, qui, ironiquement, s'était réveillé grâce à elle et qui mourrait à cause d'elle. Pourtant, Castle n'arrivait pas à se persuader de quitter le commissariat définitivement et de garder de simples contacts réguliers à son égard, tout simplement parce que, même s'il souffrait, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. L'idée de la perdre était bien plus douloureuse que de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. C'est sur cette décision finale que Richard Castle se leva pour aller se coucher dans un bon lit.

En montant, il passa rapidement par la chambre de son rayon de soleil, sa fille de dix-sept ans, Alexis. Chaque jour qui passait, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour avoir une fille comme elle. Comment lui, Richard Castle, qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable figure paternelle, qui était un véritable gamin les trois quart du temps, avait-il réussi à élever une jeune fille responsable, mûre, intelligente, sage et d'une gentillesse à faire mourir de jalousie Gandhi lui-même ? Il la vit, endormie profondément, le sourire aux lèvres, dans son lit et cette image lui donna du baume au cœur. Doucement, il referma la porte et se dirigea, enfin, vers sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 

\- Hey mon bébé, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle et l'enlaçait tendrement par la taille.

\- Salut, répondit simplement la jeune femme, trop absorbée par sa lecture, ou plutôt sa relecture d'un roman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda doucement l'homme.

 _\- Storm Fall_ !

Le brun soupira de lassitude avant de lâcher sa compagne pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de s'hydrater. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, après tout elle était flic. Elle se raidit et se retourna rapidement avant de lui parler.

\- Un problème Josh ?

\- Non bien sûr ! répondit-il, sarcastique. Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec cet écrivain minable, quand tu rentres, que je suis là, tu me parles de ses exploits, de ses conneries, de ses plaisanteries, ou comme maintenant tu lis et relis ses livres ! J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de…

\- De quoi ? Dis–le Josh ! Tu voudrais que j'arrête de le voir, de le fréquenter ! Mais tu rêves ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'en parlais tant que ça et j'en suis navrée, vraiment… Mais il n'empêche que cet écrivain _minable_ comme tu dis, est l'homme grâce auquel, à travers ses romans, j'ai pu surmonter la mort de ma mère ! C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie ! Je te rappelle quand même qu'en trois ans de collaborations, il m'a sauvé la vie pas loin d'une dizaine de fois, et il a presque à chaque fois risqué la sienne pour ça !

\- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Sérieusement Kate, tu penses que s'il n'avait pas été là tu te serais retrouvée dans ces situations ? Pire, tu devrais t'écouter parler de lui, tu parles de lui avec adoration ! Tu l'admires réellement, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, est-ce que tu admires l'homme ou l'écrivain ?

\- Les deux ! Beckett s'énervait, mais ne voulant pas avoir cette discussion encore une fois, elle essaya d'abréger la conversation. Ecoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, Castle est mon ami, et ses livres m'ont presque sauvé la vie. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour ne plus trop t'en parler si ça te blesse. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr Kate, céda-t-il, comme toujours quand elle lui parlait de cette voix si douce. C'est juste que tu dois comprendre que parfois, quand je rentre d'une garde de quarante-huit heures sans sommeil, ou à peine, je préférerais qu'on regarde un film tranquillement dans le divan, blotti contre l'autre et qu'on oublie le boulot…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kate répondit au baiser de son compagnon, et lui prenant la main, elle décida que peut-être pour une fois elle pourrait céder. Alors, elle se dirigea vers son armoire télé, sortit un DVD Harry Potter. Elle avait préféré choisir un film fantastique pour être sûr que tout deux oublient leurs tracas du boulot pour se plonger dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'existait pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayant écrit ce début il y a trois ans, j'ai fait quelques corrections (fautes de frappes, d'orthographes et de construction de phrase), donc j'espère qu'il ne reste plus trop de faute.  
> Je n'ai pas mis de Rating parce qu'il n'y aura pas de M-chapter avant la fin :)   
> Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2... IL est beaucoup plus long !   
> J'essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours :)
> 
> Ca devient intéressant à partir de maintenant ;)   
> ENJOY

* * *

 

 

* * *

« La douleur ne meurt pas quand elle semble épuisée » a écrit Shakespeare dans _Le Roi Jean_.

Emily Anderson ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette citation qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit en même temps que la lame froide du couteau de cuisine de son agresseur lui transperça l'épaule droite ! Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures que l'homme la frappait, la poignardait, l'insultait !

_Coup de poing !_

Elle souffrait, autant physiquement que mentalement ! Emily avait toujours cru que quand on avait mal, trop mal, on sombrait pour reposer la conscience… Et bien NON !

_Coup de genou !_

Depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, elle prenait des coups partout sur le corps, elle pouvait affirmer avoir un visage méconnaissable tellement il s'était acharné dessus…

_Coup de couteau !_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la douleur l'empêchait de hurler qu'on lui vienne en aide… Emily était totalement paralysé et muette, elle avait les yeux fermés, donnant l'illusion qu'elle n'était plus consciente, pourtant elle était là, bien présente à l'instar de sa douleur !

_Coup de pieds, de genou, de poing, de couteau, coup de partout !_

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait à cet instant, ce moment où elle comprit que jamais plus elle ne rouvrirait les yeux, ce fût sa petite fille, sa flamme de vie qui s'éteignait lentement et douloureusement, Faith !

_Coup de couteau ! Inconscience, silence, absence de douleur – ENFIN- froid, immobilité totale, RIEN._

C'était fini, pour le bonheur de l'agresseur, mais aussi de la victime… Emily Anderson, âgée de vingt-sept ans, venait de rendre son dernier souffle sous le énième coup de son agresseur, dans d'atroces souffrances avec une question en tête : « _Pourquoi ?_ »

De son côté, le tueur eu malgré un léger sentiment de culpabilité et de peur, un sourire de savoir enfin cette femme hors d'état de nuire ! Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il quitta rapidement la scène de crime, couteau à la main, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres jusqu'à devenir complètement invisible.

* * *

Il était six heures et vingt-deux minutes sur son réveil quand le lieutenant Kate Beckett reçu l'appel de son capitaine lui annonçant la découverte d'un corps dans la zone sud du Central Park. Soupirant face à ce nouveau crime, elle se retourna pour voir son lit vide de toute présence… Josh était, encore une fois, partit sans la prévenir !

Kate avait toujours été attirée par le côté instable et passionné de son compagnon, mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne supportait plus de le voir si souvent absent ! A vrai dire, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est qu'il ne la prévenait jamais ou vraiment au dernier moment pour annuler leur rendez-vous, pour la prévenir qu'il serait ou ne serait pas là… Et puis, depuis que Castle et elle s'était rapprochés après l'histoire du triple tueur, il était devenu possessif et jaloux ! Il s'énervait vite quand Beckett parlait de Castle, il lui disait sans cesse que l'écrivain était amoureux d'elle et lui reprochait de ne rien faire pour briser tous ses espoirs ! Josh n'était plus comme avant, avant qu'il n'y ait l'autre enquête où le lieutenant s'était vraiment rapprochée de Castle, l'histoire de la bombe sale, Josh était doux, conciliant et compréhensif… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait renoncé à son voyage à Haïti, ce qu'il ne cessait de reprocher à sa compagne au final, pour prouver qu'il ferait des concessions dans le but de faire fonctionner au mieux leur couple. Il était vrai que Beckett aussi devait souvent s'absenter pour le boulot, mais elle tentait toujours de faire un compromis, et si elle savait au début d'une enquête que ça allait être prenant, elle le mettait de suite au courant pour ne pas qu'il ait à se préparé ou autre… Cependant, depuis cette enquête, le chirurgien faisait constamment des reproches à Kate au sujet de son partenariat avec Castle. D'après ses dires, il aurait vu, le peu de temps qu'il a passé auprès d'eux ce jour-là, à quel point ils étaient proches, même physiquement, que jamais elle ne le regardait comme elle regardait son écrivain, que quand ils parlaient ensemble, plus rien n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux ! Josh avait même reproché à sa petite-amie d'être trop complice avec son « équipier »… Et à partir de ce jour, il n'arrêtait pas de se montrer jaloux et répulsif à toutes les fois où elle ne faisait que raconter une anecdote au sujet de Castle. Si elle était franche, Beckett avouerait que son côté possessif lui faisait parfois peur, elle avait vu assez souvent dans sa carrière des cas de femmes battues par un mari ou amant trop jaloux.

Se reprenant, elle sortit du lit pour s'habiller, simplement, un jeans foncé moulant parfaitement ses formes avec une chemise noir dont elle laissa les deux premiers boutons ouvert, sexy mais pas provocateur – enfin si, pour une personne. Se reprenant, elle ressortit son téléphone portable et composa la touche 2. Au bout de trois sonneries une voix enjouée lui répondit :

\- Vous aurais-je manqué lieutenant ?

\- Keep dreaming Castle, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. On a un meurtre, je suis chez vous dans un quart d'heure.

\- Alexis n'oublie pas pour tout à l'heure ! s'écria la voix de l'écrivain bien qu'elle entende qu'il avait éloigné son téléphone de sa bouche. Ok Beckett ! J'vous attends.

Et la ligne coupa… _Bizarre._ Castle ne raccrochait jamais sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit un mot « d'au revoir ». En fait, quand elle y pensait, l'écrivain avait l'air un peu plus distant envers elle depuis ce qui s'était passé, ou plutôt ne s'était pas passé à Los Angeles lorsqu'ils enquêtaient – illégalement – sur la mort de Royce, l'ancien mentor du lieutenant. Beckett se demandait si c'était lié ou bien si elle se faisait un film et que ce sont les histoires avec Josh et sa peur par rapport aux sentiments qui grandissaient en elle au sujet de Castle qui la faisaient délirée. Décidant de se concentrer sur l'enquête à venir, elle se mit en route vers le loft de son partenaire. _Mon partenaire ? Oui, il l'est devenu depuis le temps et puis il a fait ses preuves dans le domaine._

* * *

Dans la famille de Castle, l'ambiance n'était pas aux rires non plus. En effet, Alexis avait du mal à accepter ce que Tom Williams, le meilleur ami _supposé_ d'Ashley, son petit-ami, avait fait à ce dernier. Elle en parlait encore ce matin avec sa grand-mère et son père.

\- Franchement papa, comment il a pu lui faire ça ? Il dit être son meilleur ami et à cause de ça, Ashley se retrouve avec un blâme pour tricherie dans son dossier alors que les universités sont très sélectives de nos jours !

\- Je sais Alexis, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour cette histoire de blâme, les notes d'Ashley ont toujours été excellentes, ce n'est pas une petite note pour tricherie qui va ruiner ses chances d'aller à Stanford ou Harvard…

\- Même papa ! Ashley avait vraiment travaillé dur pour cet exposé, et maintenant il doit tout refaire et il est clair qu'il n'obtiendra pas les mêmes points ! Ce Tom mériterait de… l'adolescente s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Le téléphone de son père se mit en route à ce moment-là et c'est pour ça que sa grand-mère intervint dans la conversation.

\- Ton père a raison chérie, Ashley et toi ne devez pas vous inquiéter au sujet des acceptations des université. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour une histoire de tricherie… Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu de graves conséquences ou même mort d'homme, plaisanta Martha.

\- Je sais grand-mère, il n'empêche que Tom a vraiment été petit sur ce coup-là, lui qui se prétend l'ami d'Ashley… Fin, il faut que j'y aille je vous laisse, à plus tard papa, grand-mère.

\- Bonne journée chérie, lui répondit l'actrice.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle entendit son père lui rappelé qu'ils devaient aller se manger une glace et se promener dans le parc fin d'après-midi pour parler des options d'Alexis pour l'université. Même si elle avait encore un an à faire, elle voulait en parler avec son père, d'abord parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait quitter la maison pour les études et aussi parce qu'elle voulait être sûr de son choix et qu'elle savait que son père pourrait la guider mieux que personne. Il avait beau être immature, gamin et joueur, il n'en restait pas moins un père célibataire qui l'avait très bien élevée et qui savait mettre des limites quand il le fallait… Alexis savait pertinemment que si son père pouvait être un gamin et faire l'idiot avec elle, il savait aussi se comporter en adulte responsable et que quand c'était sérieux ET que ça la concernait de près, Richard Edgar Castle redevenait Richard Alexander Rodgers. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait devoir l'appelé pour annuler, elle voulait aider Ashley à refaire son exposé. Ces pensées la ramenèrent au problème Tom et c'est d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'elle se mit en route.

* * *

Il attendait Beckett en bas de son immeuble, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait le chercher, c'est-à-dire quand son immeuble se trouvait sur son chemin vers la scène de crime. Castle appréhendait un peu de la voir. Maintenant qu'il était sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne savait plus comment agir pour ne pas trop se trahir. En réfléchissant bien, c'est en se comportant différemment qu'il se ferait capter. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion de rester comme il l'était d'habitude quand la vieille voiture de sa muse s'arrêta devant lui. Il y monta avec un petit soupir de frustration.

\- Sérieux Beckett, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous garder ce vieux tas de ferrailles, se plaignit-il en faisant une tête d'un gamin boudeur de dix ans.

\- Ne commencez pas hein ! Certaines personnes n'ont pas vos moyens et ne savent pas s'acheter une voiture de luxe !

\- Ouais mais bon, votre voiture à bien dix ans, elle a passé l'âge de servir son pays, elle aimerait sûrement que vous utilisiez une de ses petites sœurs, raconta-t-il, souriant bêtement.

Préférant ne pas répondre à cette remarque puérile, Beckett se concentra sur la route. Un sourire infime sur le visage malgré tout. Elle aimait ce côté de Castle. Il est vrai que toute la journée il en devenait lassant, mais au moins, il amenait une touche d'humour à sa journée. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer quand il lui avait annoncé partir définitivement parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Coonan, ce qui l'empêchait de savoir qui l'avait engagé pour tuer sa mère. Elle lui avait clairement dit que son travail était dur et que de l'avoir à ses côtés le rendait plus fun. Et, même si son égo devait avoir encore grandit, elle ne le regrettait pas parce que c'était la vérité. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait voir les choses de la vie d'une manière plus positive, il racontait des théories incroyables à propos de C.I.A et tout le toutim, mais au moins, ça la détendait, l'amusait. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se gara devant l'entrée Sud du parc avant d'en sortir prestement et de se retrouver aux côtés de Castle sur le chemin qui les menèrent au corps.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs agents de police qui leur firent signes et leurs montrèrent une zone retirée du chemin tracé. Se dirigeant vers les quelques fougères et buissons présents, ils virent Lanie examiné le corps d'une jeune femme… Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. La victime était complètement défigurée !

Frissonnant, il rejoignit Lanie et pour faire un peu rire le jeune médecin légiste, il décida de la saluer d'une autre manière…

\- Bonjour médecin de mon cœur, qu'est-ce que dame nature vous a offert en ce jour particulièrement ensoleillé ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant une révérence, tenant un chapeau fictif au niveau de son cœur.

\- Castle, soupira Beckett alors que Lanie fit un sourire à l'écrivain.

Si elle devait l'avouer, Lanie affirmerait que Castle améliorait ses journées aussi. Après tout, elle passait ses journées entourée de cadavres, la plupart du temps dans un sale état, et avoir un homme comme lui qui plaisantait afin d'alléger l'ambiance, la soulageait.

\- Alors, je ne saurais pas vous dire grand-chose vu l'état du corps. Mais je peux dire que c'est une femme, elle a l'air jeune, mais il va falloir que je fasse une estimation à partir des empreintes dentaires, elle a été battue et poignardée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cependant, malgré la vingtaine de coup de couteau que je compte approximativement, elle n'est pas morte des suites d'un coup de couteau. Je fais remballer le corps et je vous appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

\- Et tu peux nous en dire plus sur l'heure du décès ?

\- D'après la température ambiante, et celle du corps, ajouté au peu d'évolution de la rigidité cadavérique, je dirai qu'elle est morte entre trois heures et quatre heures du matin.

\- Très bien, merci Lanie. Esposito, toi et Ryan, faites le tour des environs, interroger les habitants les plus proches d'ici, les habitués du parc et bien sûr les SDF que vous croiserez pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Castle et moi on rentre commencez à rassembler des données et voir dans le service des personnes disparues, on ne saurait pas faire grand-chose sans l'identité de la victime.

* * *

Castle et Beckett se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la voiture du lieutenant, à peine installés, une sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle. _I'll stand by you_ , la musique que Castle avait attribuée pour sa fille. Beckett remarqua de suite le changement de comportement de son acolyte. Celui-ci, qui avait eu l'air assez chamboulé par la façon dont avait été tuée la victime, était dorénavant détendu, un sourire heureux était apparu sur son beau visage et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique s'étaient mis à scintiller de mille feux. Elle-même sourit face à cette attitude. Quand elle avait appris au début de leur collaboration qu'il s'était occupé d'Alexis de manière constante, qualifiant ces jours comme étant les plus heureux de sa vie, et qu'elle avait vu par après ce lien puissant entre le père et la fille, elle avait été touchée. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait soupçonné que derrière ce masque arrogant et tombeur de ces dames – description donnée par la presse – il y avait un homme tendre avec un cœur de lion, sa fille étant son centre de gravité… Kate était persuadée qu'Alexis était le centre du monde de son père, et ça l'émouvait parce qu'il était rare de voir un père autant accroché à sa fille et avec une telle facilité de communication. Elle avait compris que Castle avait dû être un père extraordinaire, compréhensif, doux, joueur, mais aussi, juste, confiant et droit. Elle l'admirait pour ça, élevé une fille seul pour un père était difficile, mais lui en plus d'avoir réussi, il avait gardé un lien indéfectible avec une adolescente, ce qui était presque impossible. Elle-même avait eu des relations très difficiles avec son père entre ses quatorze et ses dix-huit ans, mais c'était loin d'être le cas entre Castle et sa fille. Elle démarra la voiture au moment où Castle répondit :

\- Hey Pumpkin ! Ça va ? Ashley n'a pas eu de problèmes supplémentaires au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Cette partie de phrase intrigua le lieutenant Beckett. Qu'avait-il pu se produire pour que Castle se fasse du souci pour le petit copain de sa fille ? Elle avait même peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Alexis, puis se ravisa en se disant que l'écrivain lui en aurait parlé si ça avait été le cas. Alors, elle préféra attendre la fin de la conversation téléphonique avant de poser la question. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire outre mesure, elle ne faisait pas suffisamment partie de la vie de la jeune fille, _ni même du père_ pensa-t-elle amer, pour se montrer indiscrète.

\- Oh d'accord mon ange. Non, arrête de te tracasser pour ton vieux père, on aura bien d'autres occasions de parler de ça ! Dis à Ashley de ne pas s'en faire, s'il y a vraiment trop de problème avec son _ami,_ on ira trouver la direction pour tirer toute l'histoire au clair. Castle sourit tendrement en entendant la réponse de sa fille avant de reprendre.

\- Bon, je suis d'accord mais je veux que tu rentres pour le dîner, si vous n'avez pas fini, Ashley peut passer à la maison, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir en ville seule après dix-neuf heures.

\- …

\- Je ne plaisante pas Alexis, si je téléphone à ta grand-mère et que j'apprends que tu n'es pas rentrée, je n'hésiterai pas à te punir ! Tu sais que sur ce point-là je intransigeant ! Bon, on arrive au douzième, je te laisse, je t'aime ma puce.

Il eut un sourire soulagé et fier en écoutant Alexis parler et fini par raccrocher, la lueur de fierté pointant fortement dans son regard. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, Castle se dit qu'il était surement le père le plus chanceux qui puisse être ! Sa fille était exceptionnelle ! Il ne disait pas çà simplement parce qu'il était son père, mais aussi parce qu'il le voyait. Jour après jour il entendait et voyait des jeunes parler comme des chiens à leurs parents, sombrer dans la drogue, se saouler en soirées, sécher les cours,… Sa fille n'avait jamais fait tout ça, et si elle se sentait en danger ou dans une situation délicate, elle n'avait pas honte d'appeler son père à la rescousse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre d'où elle tenait ça.

Le silence entre les deux coéquipiers perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leur étage. Beckett se débarrassa de sa veste pour la poser sur le dos de son siège avant de demander, ou plutôt d'ordonner, à un jeune policier qui passait par là d'aller chercher les dossiers des personnes disparues ces dix derniers jours pour commencer les recherches avec Castle. Même si la victime était méconnaissable, peut-être qu'un détail dans des dossiers pourraient leur sauter aux yeux limitant le nombre de personne que ça pourrait être.

Castle choisit ce moment pour aller préparer deux cafés et les amener dans la salle de réunion cinq minutes après. Beckett l'attendait, les dossiers déjà en main. Le pauvre gamin avait eu si peur de décevoir celle qui était considérée comme le meilleur flic du quartier qu'il avait détalé plus vite que son ombre et était revenu tout essoufflé avec les dossiers demandés. Beckett avait souri d'amusement en voyant ça et pour ne pas mettre le détective Clarks mal à l'aise elle l'avait félicité.

\- Alors Castle, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il posait sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il comptait s'assoir. Un problème avec Ashley ? Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Oh… Pour nous non, mais pour Alexis c'est un drame ! rigola l'écrivain. En fait, je la comprends.

\- Euh… Moi pas trop, lança la muse, perdue.

\- Ah oui ! Ashley a, avait, un très bon ami, Tom. Celui-ci a rendu une visite soit disant pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ashley la semaine dernière. Il a juste fait ça pour voler l'exposé de celui-ci et le recopier presque à la lettre. Evidemment le professeur s'en est rendu compte et quand il leur a demandé de s'expliquer, Tom a rejeté toute la faute sur Ashley, qui lui, tombait des nues, n'étant même pas au courant.

\- Sympa ! remarqua Kate.

\- C'est certain. Résultat des courses, Ashley doit refaire un exposé pour lundi prochain et il a reçu un blâme. C'est ce qui stresse le plus Alexis, elle craint que cette histoire n'entache le parcours scolaire impeccable d'Ashley et que les Universités ne lui accordent pas de bourses. Moi personnellement c'est à Tom que j'en voudrais ! Je ne peux pas comprendre que l'on balance, ou que l'on mente dans ce cas-ci, un de ses meilleurs amis juste pour se couvrir… C'est d'un égoïsme !

\- Mais bien sûr Castle, répliqua Beckett sarcastique. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais balancé un de vos amis pour être sûr de ne pas payer les pots cassés !

C'est quand elle vit la douleur et la tristesse traversé le visage et plus particulièrement les yeux de son partenaire que Kate compris qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

Il avait mal tout d'un coup. Mal au cœur ! Cette répartie lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe premièrement à cause du ton utilisé, la façon sarcastique de l'avoir dite. Castle savait que Beckett n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais il l'était. Le sarcasme placé dans cette phrase lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait, deuxièmement, pris conscience que malgré ces trois années de collaboration, Beckett le prenait toujours pour l'homme qu'il n'était pas, pour l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il jouait son rôle d'écrivain célèbre plutôt que de Richard Rodgers. Et enfin, les paroles en elles-mêmes lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing… S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Richard Castle, c'est que l'amitié était d'une importance capitale pour lui. Jamais il ne trahirait un ami, il préférerait prendre tout sur lui que de faillir à la confiance qu'on lui portait. Cette pensée le ramena à une histoire vécue pas loin de vingt-cinq ans plutôt. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque, son meilleur ami, Mark, avait, pour se venger des trois caïds de l'école, griffer la voiture du « chef » Lucas Masters. Quand Lucas avait découvert sa voiture, il avait immédiatement soupçonné la petite bande de Castle. Ils étaient quatre, Mark, Derreck, Jerry et lui. Une fois devant eux, Lucas et ses sbires, Steve et Jared, les avaient menacés. Derreck et Jerry n'étaient pas à l'école ce matin-là donc Lucas leur avait foutu la paix, pour une fois. Mais en voyant ça, Mark avait paniqué et lâché que c'était Rick. Castle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était fait tabasser. Il n'avait que quinze ans et eux dix-sept, de plus, bien que bagarreur, il n'avait aucune chance face à trois molosses. Il avait fini à l'hôpital avec trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées, une commotion cérébrale, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et la lèvre fendue, ainsi que de nombreuses contusions. Il était resté deux semaines à St Vincent avant de pouvoir rentré chez lui avec obligation de rester le plus immobile possible encore deux semaines pour ses côtes. Le pire dans tout ça, est que Mark ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole et ne s'était jamais excusé pour ça.

Se secouant pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, il se leva de sa chaise et enfila sa veste.

\- Ecoutez lieutenant, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour la journée, il faut que j'écrive et j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour ma mère, mentit-il à moitié.

Il avait parlé d'un ton plus sec et plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais la rancœur du souvenir de son meilleur ami le regardant se faire tabasser et du peu de foi que plaçait Beckett en lui à cet instant l'empêchaient de se reprendre. L'écrivain était persuadé que le flic n'avait pas souhaité le blesser, pas volontairement, mais il n'empêche que la façon dont elle avait dit ça… Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle pensait que, malgré ces trois ans passés à ses côtés, il était encore l'homme arrogant et imbu de sa personne qu'il avait créé pour se faire une image dans le monde de la célébrité. Et cette découverte lui déchirait le cœur ! Castle pensait qu'avec le temps, Beckett avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, qu'il portait juste un masque… Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

\- Attendez ! entendit-il alors qu'il passait devant le bureau du lieutenant, vide.

Il se retourna pour la voir se diriger d'un pas rapide et énergique vers lui.

\- Si je vous ai vexé en disant ça, je suis désolée Castle, mais ne partez pas pour une simple histoire d'amitié… Je ne savais pas que j'allais blesser votre orgueil en vous rappelant une erreur commise, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, grave erreur.

\- Non lieutenant ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je pense de l'amitié et des trahisons ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous me jugiez capable de balancer mes amis…

\- Allez Castle, vous allez me dire que jamais, vraiment jamais, vous n'avez préféré jeter la faute sur un ami pour éviter une punition lorsque vous étiez jeune… Beckett riait en disant cela, mais bien vite son sourire se fana.

Castle avait un visage fermé, dur, impassible. Il s'approcha de Beckett, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Et c'est d'une voix froide, que sa muse ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il lança une remarque cinglante avant de partir d'un pas colérique.

\- Vous ne savez rien de ma jeunesse Kate ! Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ignorez ! Sur ce, au revoir !

Elle était figée, paralysée sur place. Après la surprise, c'est la douleur et le regret qui prirent place dans son cœur. Son visage ne le cachait d'ailleurs pas. Kate ne comprenait absolument pas cette réaction, et la façon dont l'écrivain lui avait parlé l'avait profondément blessée. Mais elle sentait que lui aussi était heurté, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que cette remarque pour le mettre dans cet état. Le lieutenant ne voulant pas le laisser partir dans cet état en se sachant responsable voulu le suivre, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit accélérer l'allure… Devant elle se trouvait Josh bloquant le passage à Castle qui commençait à trembler de rage.

* * *

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Rick n'avait plus été dans cet état de colère depuis l'adolescence… Il avait eu une adolescence particulièrement difficile. Le jeune Richard Rodgers était bagarreur, plein de rancœur et de douleur. L'écriture l'avait sauvé, l'avait empêché de glisser sur une mauvaise pente… L'adolescent qu'il était avait toujours souffert de ne rien savoir sur son père ! Il s'était toujours senti différent à cause de ça, abandonné et seul. Sa mère, qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré tout, n'était jamais là, il ne connaissait rien de son histoire et quand sa mère lui avait avoué ne pas savoir qui était son père, Rick avait pété les plombs ! Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, il aimait toujours sa mère plus que personne d'autre, mais il lui en voulait de lui voler son passé. Il en voulait à l'homme qui avait lâchement laissé sa mère après avoir pris du bon temps, la laissant seul avec un gosse en route ! Et à cette colère se rajoutait le sentiment de culpabilité… Il se disait que tout aurait été mieux s'il n'était jamais venu au monde, s'il n'avait jamais existé,… Cette culpabilité s'était transformé en rage, et suite à ça, dès que les jeunes lui faisait des remarques sur le fait qu'il n'est pas de père parce que sa mère devait être une putain et toute autre réflexion, il devenait fou… Il s'était fait renvoyer de nombreux établissements suites à des bagarres. Il avait presque dix-sept ans quand il avait réalisé que la seule fois où il s'était senti bien, c'était quand il avait connu Damian qui l'avait poussé à écrire. Castle s'était alors remis à l'écriture, et c'est à travers ses histoires, ses personnages qu'il créait à partir de personnes qu'il avait connues, même peu de temps, qu'il déchargeait sa colère et sa frustration. Très vite il avait compris qu'en vouloir à sa mère était une bêtise car elle lui jurait avoir aimé son père la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble… Et puis, comme il l'avait expliqué à Alexis, ne pas savoir qui était son père permettait de s'en inventer un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Alors, à ce moment-là, sa colère s'était atténué, il s'était assagi et avait appris que les poings n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir faire mal, les mots avait ce pouvoir aussi… Il ne s'était plus battu suite à cette découverte, préférant jouer des mots, de son charme et de ses blagues pour se sortir d'ennui. Mais le rappel de la trahison de Mark et des conséquences, sa colère avait refait surface, depuis un peu moins de vingt ans maintenant, il se contrôlait, il n'explosait plus, mais là… Ce rappel et les paroles de Beckett étaient la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! Sans oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait d'aimer cette femme qui, apparemment, n'arrivait pas à lui retirer cette étiquette d'écrivain célèbre charmeur de ces dames. Il devait extérioriser sa colère, et il ne voulait pas que Beckett en soit témoin parce que, même lui, dans ces cas-là, ne se reconnaissait pas tellement la violence s'emparait de lui et sa noirceur l'emportait sur lui. Après tout, pour écrire des thrillers, se mettre dans la peau de tueurs et inventer des meurtres sanglants, il faut être une personne ayant un côté sombre…

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Josh lui barrer le chemin, volontairement. Et il lui rentra dedans…

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il avant de lever la tête et de le regretter instantanément, dans son état d'esprit actuel, voir l'homme de la femme qu'il aime n'aidait en rien. Josh, salua-t-il poliment, mais faussement, en tentant de passer. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à contenir sa colère qui l'étouffait de minutes en minutes. _Je n'arriverai jamais chez moi sans avoir d'ennui,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas non ! répondit Josh de manière peu amène. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans avoir fait tes excuses à Kate !

\- Quoi ? Trop troublé par l'ordre, car il s'agissait clairement d'un ordre, et de l'utilisation du tutoiement, il n'avait pas su choisir un meilleur vocabulaire.

\- Tu m'as clairement entendu Castle ! A voir la tête que vous faisiez quand je suis arrivé, et la façon dont elle a eu l'air blessée, j'en déduis que votre conversation n'était pas amicale et que tu lui as dit une chose regrettable ! Alors tu vas t'excuser ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à _ma femme_ ! dit le médecin d'un ton mesquin.

\- Wow ! On se calme là, commença Castle, l'énervement perlant dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de _toi_ (insistant sur ce nominatif), je ne m'excuse jamais si ce n'est pas sincère, alors je n'irais pas m'excuser parce que _monsieur_ veut faire son preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc !

\- Ecoute-moi bien l'écrivain de seconde zone ! Tu vas aller tout de suite t'exc…

\- Non mais ça va pas Josh ! Castle, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Beckett était arrivée au moment où les voix commençaient à s'élever, et pour préserver le calme dans son commissariat, elle avait parlé sur le ton qu'elle employait en tant que flic.

\- Rien d'important. Josh, ou devrais-je dire motorcycle-boy, siffla-t-il moqueur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, alors lâche-moi les basques et retourne sauver le monde, c'est clair ! Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur pour ces conneries…

Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il se passa ensuite, pas même Beckett qui, pourtant, se trouvait à dix centimètre de son petit-ami. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est le point droit de Josh s'abattre sur l'œil de Castle et celui-ci reculer, mais ne pas tomber. Elle fut tellement stupéfiée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Castle qui s'était précipiter d'un pas rageur, furieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, vers les escaliers, non pas près des ascenseurs, mais bien vers ceux de l'autre côté des bureaux. Sortant finalement de sa torpeur, elle se tourna vers Josh et, d'un ton si calme qu'il n'en était que plus menaçant, elle lui dit :

\- Tu prends tes affaires, tu sors de ce commissariat, va prendre l'air pour te calmer, mais si jamais je te revois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, violent envers lui, je te le ferai regretter ! On parlera de ça plus tard et ailleurs. Non, fit-elle en levant la main droite face à lui de manière stricte quand elle le vit entamé une phrase, pas un mot ! Pars !

Josh ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il décampa rapidement, sachant que s'il déclenchait une dispute ici, il finirait sûrement derrière les barreaux pour la journée.

* * *

Kate, de son côté, s'était mis en tête de suivre son ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était monté. Elle remarqua, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, que de nombreux collègue regardait dans sa direction, ahuris, eux aussi, de la scène qu'il venait de se produire devant leurs yeux.

\- Le spectacle est fini ! Retournez au travail !

Tout le monde lui obéit, trop effrayé à l'idée de se prendre la foudre de Katherine Beckett sur la tête.

Elle eut l'impression pour la première fois depuis huit ans qu'elle travaillait à la crime que les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur étaient interminables. Chaque marche franchie ajoutait un poids à la boule qui se formait dans son ventre. L'étage supérieur était l'étage où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement du commissariat. Mais ce qui angoissait le plus Kate Beckett, c'était l'état dans lequel était Castle. Jamais, en trois ans de collaboration, le détective n'avait vu l'écrivain dans un tel état de rage. C'était plus que ça, si elle devait le décrire en quelques mots en cet instants, Beckett dirait de lui fureur, rage, désespoir, déception, tension, tristesse, trahison et douleur. Elle avait déjà vu Castle en colère, mais ce n'était jamais bien grave, et il avait toujours su garder le contrôle. La seule fois où elle l'avait vue en colère au point de devoir s'interposer pour l'empêcher de cogner un suspect c'était l'année précédente, lors de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Haley Blue, la chanteuse préférée d'Alexis. Son guitariste, réputé pour être violent envers les femmes, était suspecté du meurtre, et alors que les deux acolytes allaient l'interroger au hangar où son groupe répétait, ils avaient surpris une dispute entre le suspect et Sky, la sœur d'Haley. Et vu la lèvre fendue de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas été difficile pour l'artiste et sa muse de comprendre que le guitariste, Zack, venait de lever la main sur elle. Richard avait légèrement perdu son sang-froid, mais à peine avait-elle posé la main sur son torse il s'était calmé.

 _Cette fois,_ se dit-elle, _c'est plus qu'une petite colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver ?_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Castle. Son petit-ami était au commissariat, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, et il s'était disputé avec son ami, il avait frappé cet ami, et au lieu de se soucier de la présence de son mec, de ce qui avait pu le pousser à cogner Castle, elle ne pensait qu'à son coéquipier.

Kate Beckett était une femme que l'on appelait _forte_. Elle ne se laissait pas abattre facilement, c'était le genre de femme qui malgré la douleur gardait la tête droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle relâche la pression, en pleurant, en courant, en dansant ou d'autres manières encore. Elle avait traversé des épreuves terriblement difficiles plus jeunes, et c'est ce qui l'avait rendue presque froide. Elle était devenue dure, triste, et remplie d'amertume. Et puis, Richard Castle était entré dans sa vie, avec ses livres pour commencer, et elle avait repris un peu goût à la vie et était devenue une des meilleurs lieutenants de police de New-York, chef d'équipe à seulement vingt-cinq ans. Il était ensuit réellement, physiquement, rentré dans sa vie… Et Kate Beckett avait alors recommencé à sourire, à voir certaines choses du bon côté… Mais elle n'avait pour autant pas perdu de sa force, restant impassible dans les moments difficiles. Même si, elle l'avoue, elle avait déjà eu des moments de « faiblesses » face à l'écrivain. Mais ce que vit Kate Beckett en franchissant les portes de la salle d'entraînement la choqua, la tétanisa sur place ! Elle ne put cacher sa surprise devant un tel spectacle. Elle avait même peur, peur de ce qui avait pu pousser cet homme si calme, qui ne perdait que rarement son sang-froid à agir de la sorte. Mais elle avait, pour la première fois en trois ans, peur de cet homme en cet instant précis…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des avis ? Bons ? Mauvais ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se défoule pour faire passer la colère qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches. Il débarqua, fou de rage, à une vitesse affolante dans la salle de sport du poste, tout son être respirant ce mélange d'émotions si envahissantes. Il enleva sa chemise rapidement, la jetant négligemment au sol, non-loin de lui. Il défit sa ceinture pour faciliter le mouvement de ses jambes. Il remercia le groupe _Apple_ d'avoir créé l’IPhone et de pouvoir, facilement, écouter de la musique. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il mit en boucle le groupe _Three Days Grace_ à fond dans ses oreilles, se coupant du reste du monde _._ Il repéra rapidement le matériel de sport dans un coin de la salle, il attrapa des gants de boxe noire. Castle se dirigea alors vers un punching-ball et là, sans prendre le temps de s'échauffer ou autre, il déchargea toute sa fureur, sa déception et son désespoir dessus. La colère contre son ancienne vie, d'avoir perdu deux femmes dont il n'était même pas amoureux et qui pourtant avait réussi à le faire souffrir, d'avoir revu Kyra et d'avoir ravivé cette douleur enfuie depuis longtemps dans le fond de son âme. Il pensa à la douleur que ses sentiments pour Kate Beckett lui apportaient. Depuis plus de trois ans ils travaillaient côte à côte, passant des journées entières l'un avec l'autre. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait blessé, en le repoussant, en l'humiliant, en sortant avec d'autres hommes, des hommes pour qui elle ne ressentait rien d'autres que de l'affection. Les paroles du refrain de la chanson _I hate everything about you_ lui parvinrent alors…

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Il en était de même pour lui, il avait toutes les raisons d'arrêter de l'aimer, de la détester de le faire tant souffrir à travers ses rejets. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de nourrir l'espoir que peut-être elle l'aimait aussi, que peut-être un jour ils auront une chance… Et c'est cet espoir qui, plus que tout, le détruisait à petit feu.

Ne pensant qu'à ce soulager de tous ces ressentis qui grandissaient depuis plus de vingt ans et qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser, à sortir de cette chair, de cette boule de nerfs devenue si insupportable qu'il en deviendrait malade, il frappa et frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, se blessant malgré la présence des gants. Il transpirait, son jeans lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose tellement ils étaient désordonnés et pourtant, il se sentait presque bien, comme si la douleur physique que lui procurait les coups le soulageait de celle qui était présente dans son cœur et son âme depuis trop de temps.

En vingt-cinq ans, un homme renferme énormément de colère en lui, tellement qu'au moment où il explose, un grain de sel pourrait le faire sortir de ses gongs. C'est pour cette raison que Castle savait qu'il devait très vite trouver un défouloir plutôt que de s'en prendre à une personne. Seulement, les ressentis l'accaparaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Beckett, à trois pas de lui, tenté de l'appeler pour le raisonner.

\- Castle, l'appela-t-elle pour la cinquième fois. Rick !

Elle comprit vite pourquoi il n'avait pas de réaction, d'une part il était trop plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, et d'autre part, il écoutait de la musique. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle entendait, ce n'était pas une musique qui pourrait le calmer.

Bien qu'elle sache que ce soit risquer de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle s'approcha de Castle et lui retira ses écouteurs. Il ne réagit même pas. A ce moment, Kate Beckett comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le sortir de sa transe, et elle se dit que si ça avait été elle dans cette position, quelques années plutôt, seuls ses parents auraient pu. Elle réussit, sans savoir vraiment comment, à prendre le téléphone de son partenaire hors de sa poche sans prendre de cou, et après avoir coupé la musique, elle rechercha le numéro de Martha dans son répertoire. Elle appela et au bout de trois sonneries, une voix chaleureuse lui répondit :

\- Richard trésor, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Ehm… Bonjour Martha, c'est le lieutenant Beckett à l'appareil…

\- Oh Kate, quel plaisir de vous entendre ! lui répondit Martha, de manière théâtrale comme d'habitude. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère, continua-t-elle, plus angoissée cette fois.

\- Non, rien de ce genre Martha rassurez-vous. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de votre aide le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'expliquer, mais votre fils est dans un état, je dirais second, et je pense que vous êtes la seule avec Alexis à pouvoir l'arrêter. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Alexis voit son père dans cet état.

\- Vous me faites peur lieutenant. Dans quel état est-il exactement ? Parce que si même vous, vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire… A moins que… Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria soudainement l'actrice.

\- Martha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes, je ne suis pas loin du poste. Vous êtes bien au poste ?

\- Oui tout à fait. Demandez à Ryan ou Esposito de vous montrer la salle de sport.

Martha Rodgers n'était pas du genre à se faire du sang d'encre. Elle prenait la vie comme elle venait et s'en arrangeait, omettant les inconvénients. Cette femme d'âge mûr pouvait certifier avoir vécu une belle vie. Après tout, elle avait débuté sa carrière qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, elle avait fait la connaissance d'hommes merveilleux, elle avait eu un fils à vingt-huit ans et ce même fils était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Martha avait deux grands regrets, liés quand on y pense. Le premier était d'avoir aimé profondément un inconnu lors de leur nuit partagée et de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le revoir puisqu'il avait quitté son lit pendant son sommeil. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui annoncer qu'il allait être père et plus que ça, elle avait toujours été incapable de dire à son enfant qui était son père, pourquoi il n'était pas là et toutes les questions qu'un enfant se pose. Le deuxième, qui ne la quitterait jamais non plus, était d'avoir parfois, _trop souvent_ , pensa-t-elle, délaisser son fils. L'actrice avait aimé son fils dès le premier jour, elle le considérait comme un rayon de soleil, mais il est vrai que Martha Rodgers avait toujours été un peu égoïste et trop théâtrale. Elle avait donc fait passer sa carrière devant ses responsabilités de mère à de nombreuses reprises, ne passant pas assez de temps avec un enfant qui a grandi trop vite. Oh bien sûr elle avait eu de nombreux moments avec ce petit garçon intelligent, farceur et un brin canaille. Martha était même émerveillé de voir à quel point son fils était brillant, il inventait déjà des histoires petits pour s'occuper, jouant souvent tout seul chez lui, et il incarnait chaque personnage, faisant passé le temps. Dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère avait compris qu'il deviendrait un artiste. Un jour, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à son fils, Martha avait donc ravalé sa fierté et avait accepté de jouer des rôles qu'elle n'aimait que moyennement ou même pas du tout. Quand Richard avait eu dix ans, elle avait repris sa carrière comme elle l'entendait, le prenant parfois avec elle à des spectacles, lui inventant des excuses pour l'école,… de manière à continuer à passer du temps avec lui. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été parfaite, loin de là, elle partait parfois plusieurs jours sans le voir, le laissant à des baby-sitters pas toujours très recommandable, mais bon, grâce à ça, son fils était devenu rapidement autonome et responsable – bien que cette dernière qualité se soit un peu envolée quand il est devenu célèbre.

Toutefois, quand il avait eu quatorze ans à peu près, Martha avait vu son garçon devenir violent, renfermé, mal dans sa peau… Elle avait alors pris la décision, une des plus durs qu'elle ait jamais prise, de l'envoyer à Ledgwick Academy. Là-bas, il avait été heureux comme lorsqu'il était jeune enfant. A travers ses lettres, ses coups de fil et ses e-mails, elle avait redécouvert ce petit-garçon joyeux, inventif et taquin. Naïvement la maman qu'elle était avait pensé qu'il pouvait revenir à New-York, reprendre une vie avec elle, mais tout s'était empiré ! Il avait quinze ans à son retour, et même s'il avait semblé plus serein, la reprise dans une école privée de New-York s'était mal passée… Il avait fini renvoyé de toutes les écoles prestigieuses de la ville pour faits de violences envers autrui… Elle n'avait, durant deux ans, cessé de s'inquiéter constamment pour Richard, et à raison vu ce qu'il s'était passé quand Mark avait voulu se venger de gros bras. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette colère sourde pouvait venir ni ce qu'il le poussait à être si violent. Et d'un coup, peu après ses dix-sept ans, quand Martha avait complètement perdu espoir, il s'était remis à écrire, écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Il passait des nuits entières plongé dans ses pensées, écrivant de manière frénétique… Et plus il écrivait, moins il se battait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait encouragé, l'avait poussé et avait tout fait pour l'aider… Elle le voyait se plonger corps et âme dans son travail et jamais il n'avait paru aussi heureux que quand il se plongeait dans son imaginaire, créant un monde qu'il pouvait contrôler, des personnages qu'il pouvait effacer s'il le gênait… Sa violence ne s'exprimait plus sur autrui, mais il l'extériorisait à travers ses écris…

Depuis plus de vingt ans Martha Rodgers n'avait plus vu son fils en colère comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, elle voyait bien qu'il avait des moments très durs, mais il avait toujours réussi à se contrôler, se calmer. Mais aujourd'hui, suite à l'appel du lieutenant Beckett, l'actrice avait compris que la seule raison pour qu'elle, la femme dont son fils s'était éperdument épris et qui savait le canaliser mieux que personne, n'arrive pas à le contrôler était qu'il était en « crise ».

Inquiète comme jamais, elle demanda au chauffeur de taxi de se presser, moyennant un billet vert, et à peine arrêter, Martha Rodgers, femme ne se souciant que rarement, se précipita vers le commissariat. Passant devant les officiers sans les remarquer, elle emprunta l'ascenseur, le priant pour qu'il monte plus vite. Les portes même pas totalement ouvert, elle s'empressa de sortir et se lança à la recherche d'un des deux amis de son fils.

\- Madame Rodgers ? s'exclama le lieutenant Ryan, qui venait de revenir du parc, surpris. Vous avez besoin de quel…

\- Où est la salle de sport ? demanda-t-elle, lui coupant la parole.

\- Euh… Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande où se trouve votre salle de sport mon cher, redit-elle, se forçant au calme.

\- Euh… là-bas, fit-il en pointant les escaliers.

Et sous le regard ébahi de l'hispanique et l'irlandais, elle courut presque vers les escaliers.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose ? souffla Ryan.

\- Absolument rien Bro !

Secouant la tête, les deux acolytes, désespérés, se remirent au travail pour finir au plus tôt leur journée et rentrer auprès de leur compagne.

Quand Martha rentra dans la salle de sport, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en voyant son garçon, son fils, sa vraie réussite dans un tel état. Au vu de la tête du punching-ball Richard s'était réellement acharné dessus, il devait vraiment être en colère. Mais ce qui rassura l'actrice était qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de s'en prendre à un objet, de combat de plus, plutôt qu'à une personne.

\- Martha ! Kate se précipita vers la femme. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, mais je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit du commissariat ne le voie dans cet état. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, j'ai beau l'appeler et tenté de lui parler, il ne réagit pas.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi s'est-il mis dans cet état ? Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi en colère depuis près de vingt ans.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Nous parlions simplement du problème qu'avait Ashley, et j'ai juste dit une petite blague sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas juger un jeune qui balançait un ami pour se protéger, qu'il avait sûrement dû le faire lui aussi. Quand j'ai vu que je l'avais vexé, j'ai voulu m'excuser avec humour… Je pense que je me suis bien trompée sur ce coup-là, soupira-t-elle, mal à l'aise face au regard de la mère de son partenaire.

\- En effet, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cette histoire est bien plus profonde que vous ne le pensez, dit Martha d'une voix douce, pour ne pas que la jeune femme pense qu'elle lui en voulait. Maintenant, si vous m'excuser, je vais essayer de calmer mon charmant garçon…

Il entendait bien quelqu'un l'appeler, il était même presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Beckett, mais rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer en ce moment. Il n'avait plus de musique, mais même ça lui était égal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de décharger cette colère noire, il avait mal au bras, il sentait su sang couler le long de sa main – il avait frappé tellement fort et avec tant d'ardeur, que le gant n'avait pas suffi à le protéger. Cependant, un son, fort et bien distinct, qui n'accepterait pas d'être ignoré le coupa tout net dans son élan :

\- RICHARD ALEXENDER RODGERS ! s'époumona sa mère.

Le spectacle aurait été à coup sûr très drôle pour un spectateur externe à la scène. Imaginez une dame d'un certain âge criant comme une démente sur un homme torse-nu assez musclé et très énervé devant une femme terrifiant les pires criminels de la ville. Ajoutez à cela, le fait que cette même jeune femme avait un air incrédule sur le visage d'entendre son aînée hurler de la sorte et de voir que le jeune homme s'était d'un coup arrêté, n'osant plus bouger. Continuez avec ce même homme, les bras se baissant en une version ralenti qui ferait de la concurrence à Pamela Anderson dans Alerte à Malibu, et en baissant la tête à la fois craintif et honteux…

Castle se retourna avec la lenteur d'un escargot, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de lever la tête et de croiser le regard de sa maman. A cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la culpabilité… Coupable de forcer sa mère à assister une fois de plus à sa déchéance.

\- Mè…

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t’a pris ?

\- Je suis désolé maman…

Pour toutes les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas cette famille, ça semblerait normalement que Castle s'excuse de la sorte, mais pas pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Katherine Beckett n'avait jamais eu autant de surprises en une seule journée, alors pourquoi cela devrait-il s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Elle pouvait jurer sur la vie de n'importe qui qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu son partenaire appelé sa mère _maman_ … C'est de cette façon qu'elle comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans la vie passée de Castle dont elle n'était pas au courant et que ce n'était pas une chose anodine. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire dans la jeunesse de Castle pour que sa mère soit si inquiète en arrivant telle une fusée ici ? En quoi les remarques sur les balances entre amis avait-elles de l'importance ? Et surtout, comment est-ce que Rick Castle, maître dans l'art de la manipulation des mots en était-il arrivé à rendre un punching-ball complètement inutilisable ? Beckett avait toujours cru que Castle ne savait pas se battre, qu'il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans des bagarres préférant utiliser les mots comme arme… Bien sûr Kate avait compris qu'il avait une certaine force, Lockwood en était la preuve puisqu'il l'avait bien amoché, l'assommant même. Mais quand elle l'avait regardé, incapable de le stopper, se déchaîner avec force et rage sur ce pauvre objet d'entraînement, elle avait remarqué qu'il maîtrisait des techniques de combats, de combats de rues !

Sortant de ces pensées, elle vit l'écrivain retirer avec prudence les gants de boxe, grimaçant de douleur en retirant celui de sa main droite. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en remarquant le sang s'écouler le long de ses métacarpiens, il avait tellement frappé fort qu'il s'était blessé malgré la présence du gant.

\- Mon fils, je ne t'ai plus vu dans cet état depuis tes dix-sept ans ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Pas maintenant mère s'il te plaît… Castle avait un regard suppliant pour sa mère.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer votre main Castle, mais ne croyez-pas vous en sortir comme ça, dit Beckett d'un ton un peu trop doux pour paraître en colère.

Castle se sentait très mal, il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa mère le revoie un jour dans cet état. Il s'était fait la promesse quand il avait cessé ses conneries d'adolescent que jamais plu il ne referait souffrir sa mère de la sorte, il avait failli à sa promesse. Il ne se souciait pas de sa main en cet instant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que sa mère avait une fois encore dû s'inquiéter pour lui et qu’elle et Beckett avait assisté à sa perte de contrôle. Il aurait voulu que jamais sa muse ne connaisse ce côté de sa personnalité, de peur de l'effrayer ou de la voire le juger et s'éloigner de lui. Il savait que c'était une erreur de penser ça de Kate Beckett, il avait appris à la connaître et était à présent conscient qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas pour ça, mais même en le sachant, il avait honte de ce passé et ne voulait pas que la femme qu'il aime le découvre… Après tout, elle aussi avait un passé très dur, bien plus que le sien, et elle n'avait pas failli finir mal, au contraire, elle a utilisé sa douleur pour faire le bien autour d'elle à l'inverse de lui.

Ses muscles endoloris le ramenèrent sur Terre, et lentement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui, la tête entre les jambes, elles-mêmes entourées de ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus vu son fils aussi mal depuis des années et ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir son bébé dans cet état… Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui, ne jouant plus l'actrice dramatique qui, dans une autre situation, aurait crié au scandale de devoir s'assoir sur ce sol mal entretenu, son fils était sa priorité dans l'immédiat. L'entourant de son bras gauche, elle le sentit se serrer contre elle, comme lorsqu'il était petit, sa tête se posant dans le creux de son cou qui s'humidifia au contact des larmes de son petit garçon… Car à cette minute précise, Richard Castle était redevenu le petit Ricky Rodgers, innocent et fragile. Se devant de rester forte pour lui, elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans le but vain de le soulager de cette douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise !

\- Richard chéri, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive…

\- J'ai mal maman, souffla-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Mais la réaction de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu les paroles de son fils. Elle s'était figée à ces quatre petits mots sortis avec tant de sincérité qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait maman, plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait en dix ans. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule chose qui l'avait mis en colère… Mais que la douleur qu'il ressentait et un autre évènement avaient était les éléments déclencheurs d'une colère tarie depuis son assagissement datant de vingt-ans… Elle était même sûre à nonante pourcent que cette chère détective Beckett n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire !

\- Explique-moi mon p'tit trésor, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tendrement.

Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, et pourtant, il ne désirait pas entendre autre chose sortir de la bouche de sa mère aujourd'hui… Il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle redevienne la mère aimante qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui étant enfant, et il fût heureux de voir qu'elle l'avait compris…

\- Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal dans ces remarques, mais j'en ai assez de me battre pour qu'elle voie que je ne suis pas cet homme décrit dans les médias, que je suis quelqu'un de confiance, surtout en amitié ! Je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris maintenant ! Rick sanglotait un peu, même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer.

\- Elle le sait trésor, c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que pour une fois ces blagues ne seraient pas interprétées comme tel…

\- Malgré tout, j'en ai assez de souffrir, elle me donne parfois l'impression d'avoir une totale confiance en moi mais à d'autres moments, on dirait que je ne suis qu'une épine dans son pied… Je ne sais plus comment lui faire comprendre que je pourrais la rendre heureuse, sûrement mieux que cet idiot, dit-il, amer.

\- Je te connais Ricky, il n'y a pas que ces remarques, que s'est-il passé d'autres ?

\- J'avais l'intention de rentrer à pied pour me vider la tête et essayer d'oublier Beckett, Alexis et son problème avec Ashley et Tom, parce que malgré tout ça m'a rappelé Mark. Je voulais partir pour ne pas faire foirer l'enquête face à un suspect ou en me montrant méchant envers Kate… Sauf que, il souffla un grand coup…

De son côté, Beckett venait d'arriver, et malgré elle, elle entendit la suite de la conversation et, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter…

-…, sauf qu'elle a insisté, et la colère montait, une colère qui n'a jamais disparu mais qui a continué de s'approfondir et de grandir, alors j'ai dit des paroles que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de cette façon. Mais l'autre nous a vu, à la manière dont il parlait, Kate comprit qu'il parlait de Josh. _Peut-être que je vais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux..._ Je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès…

\- Richard, le coupa Martha d'un ton sceptique.

\- Je t'assure, je ne voyais qu'une chose c'était de partir et de me calmer avant de faire une grosse erreur… Dès que j'ai senti que je bousculais quelqu'un je me suis excusé mais il n'a pas voulu me laissé passer, m'ordonnant de m'excuser auprès d'elle, qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire de mal à _sa femme_! J'ai craqué, j'ai compris en l'entendant insister ainsi et se montrer aussi possessif, pas dans le sens amoureux transi, mais dons le sens propriétaire d'un bien qu…

\- Es-tu sûr de ça trésor ? Peut-être que tu as mal interprété ses paroles.

Beckett, elle, était persuadée que Castle avait bien compris… Et son sang bouillonna de rage quand elle comprit que le seul but de Josh était de narguer Castle et de se vanter d'être avec elle ! Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas bordel ! Combien de fois devrait-elle lui dire ? Se secouant, elle entendu Castle affirmer qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Et je te l'ai dit, j'ai craqué, j'ai su qu'il fallait absolument que je me défoule au plus vite parce que sinon j'allais m'en prendre à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas revivre ça… Mais bon, la conversation a dégénéré, elle est intervenue et une chose en entraînant une autre, ma colère m'aveuglant, je n'ai pas contrôlé mes paroles et Josh m'a frappé…

\- Oh chéri, je suis tellement désolée. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis fière de toi…

\- Comment peux-tu être fière de moi ? J'ai trahi la promesse que j'avais faite ! J'avais juré que plus jamais je ne laisserai ma colère l'emporter et j'ai failli…

\- Non Richard, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Il y a quelques années, c'est sur Josh que tu te serais défoulé, tu ne lui aurais pas laissé de chance et Dieu sait comment ça se serait terminé ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu assez de self contrôle pour continuer ton chemin et exprimer ta colère sur un punching-ball… Avec cette histoire autour d'Ashley et la peine que tu ressens, ce n'est pas une surprise tu sais…

\- Quelle peine ? fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ne me mens as mon trésor, depuis que tu as rompu avec Gina tu ne vois plus aucune femme, tu refuses les avances de toutes les femmes que tu croises… Ca va faire six mois qu'on a remarqué que venir ici te faisait du bien sur certain niveau, mais qu'en même temps, tu souffrais encore plus. Alexis et moi en avons parlé, et on comptait te dire que peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu cesses de te faire du mal…

\- Je ne peux pas mère ! dit Castle sèchement, redevenant adulte d'un coup. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'idée de ne plus venir du tout… Et je lui ai promis, _always_! Je serais toujours là pour elle, même si c'est pour réaliser qu'elle ne croit pas tant en moi, qu'elle est avec un autre homme… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner…

Beckett sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, émue par les paroles de son partenaire… Mais elle se sentait mal, elle comprenait enfin que Castle souffrait par sa faute et que malgré tout, il pensait à son bonheur avant tout. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, surtout depuis le moment dans la chambre d'hôtel à Los Angeles, mais elle venait de comprendre qu'il était autant amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de lui… Et là ce fut l'illumination totale ! Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de son partenaire, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avouerait. Kate comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse toute histoire avec Josh car c'était injuste envers le médecin de continuer de dormir dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait un autre homme en tête. Dans cette histoire ils allaient être trois à souffrir et tout ça par sa faute. Cependant, bien qu'elle ait enfin admit ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait se dévoiler maintenant. Elle voulait d'abord faire le point sur sa vie et puis malgré tout, elle avait une frousse bleue de souffrir encore plus ! Après tout, Castle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage et elle savait que si jamais elle venait à le perdre, elle se noierait définitivement et ne serait pas capable de remonter à la surface comme elle l'avait fait après sa thérapie datant de sept ans.

Décidant qu'il allait sembler étrange qu'elle prenne autant de temps pour aller chercher du désinfectant et un bandage, elle bougea de sa place et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux mais droit vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des avis ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !

-4-

Le docteur Parish était une femme forte elle aussi. Oh bien sûr elle n'était pas comme sa meilleure amie, le détective Beckett. Au contraire, Lanie aimait sortir faire des rencontres, enfin plus depuis qu'elle était avec un certain hispanique, mais surtout, elle savait relâcher la pression et accepter qu'elle doive savoir se montrer faible devant ses amies et son amant. Sauf dans le cadre professionnel, là, elle utilisait l'humour pour parler aux inspecteurs mais était très concentrée sur son travail et ne laissait jamais ses sentiments se faire une petite place dans son jugement durant ses autopsies, trop de risques de devenir dépressive face à la monstruosité des gens. Mais aujourd'hui, Lanie Parish, meilleur médecin légiste du douzième district, eut du mal à se focaliser sur l'aspect technique de son travail. Allongée sur sa table, une jeune femme qui avait souffert et que personne ne pourrait reconnaître tellement les coups l'avaient défigurée ! Cette pauvre femme, âgée entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, avait subi un passage à tabac ainsi qu'un acharnement au couteau ! L'homme, car seul une personne masculine aurait pu l'amocher ainsi, lui vouait une haine si forte qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de la tuer rapidement et sans douleur, il avait fallu qu'il décharge toute sa colère sur elle. Mais la pire pour Lanie avait été de découvrir que cette jeune femme était une maman. En effet, durant une grossesse, le corps d'une femme se transforme, au niveau des hanches surtout, et cette jeune femme avait tous les marqueurs démontrant une grossesse passée. Vu son jeune âge, elle devait avoir un enfant en bas âge… _Pauvre gosse, comment annoncé à un enfant qu'il ne verra plus jamais sa maman à cause de quelqu'un trop en colère et sans scrupules ?_

Lanie avait déjà vu des personnes en bien pire état que ça, qui avaient encore plus souffert, malheureusement, mais cette histoire la touchait vraiment car Jane Doe devait être une femme magnifique et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire sourire son mari, si elle en avait un, ni son ou ses enfants…

Après plusieurs heures de travail, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que la victime était morte d'un traumatisme crânien suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait succombé à ses blessures. Elle avait aussi déduit que le couteau utilisé était un simple couteau de cuisine disponible sur tous les marchés, pour ne pas compliquer la tâche à sa fine équipe d'enquêteurs. Regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuné et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Javier pour lui donner les infos et pour profiter d'un peu de temps libre avec son homme. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait… Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être autant épris d'un homme avant lui, et elle n'en était que plus heureuse ! Otant sa tenue de travail, elle alla se désinfecter et se dirigea d'un pas un peu trop pressé que pour paraître tout à fait naturelle et normale vers l'ascenseur. Pressant le bouton d'étage où travaillaient ses amis, le médecin légiste trépignait d'impatience, elle n'avait plus vu son homme depuis hier soir et elle commençait à être en manque de sa présence ! _Ma parole, cet homme est devenu une véritable drogue…_

Sauf que quand elle arriva à l'étage de la criminelle, elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. En effet, Ryan et Esposito étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à leur bureau respectif, mais ils ne travaillaient pas, ils regardaient, intrigués, les escaliers menant à la salle de sport. Pas seulement intrigués en faite, ils semblaient inquiets, et la seule raison qui les pousserait à être soucieux au commissariat quand deux autres personnes manquaient étaient ces dites personnes ! Où étaient passés Castle et Beckett pour l'amour du ciel ? Et surtout que s'était-il passé ?

-Hey les garçons, arriva-t-elle, légèrement moins souriante qu'auparavant, que se passe-t-il ?

-A vrai dire on n'en sait rien… La mère Castle s'est pointée ici et après nous avoir demandé, elle a tracé vers la salle de sport !

-Je l'avais jamais vue dans cet état-là, continua Ryan.

-Et Beckett et Castle sont là-haut aussi ?

-Apparemment. Tout le monde nous dit qu'on a raté un truc énorme, mais personne ne veut nous dire quoi que ce soit, râla Esposito.

Lanie n'eut pas le temps de répondre pour leur reprocher de ne pas être monté voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer puisque c'est le moment que choisirent Beckett, Castle et sa mère pour redescendre, non sans se faire remarquer malheureusement pour eux. A vrai dire, le commissariat avait cessé presque toutes activités sérieuses en attendant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux acolytes de choc !

* * *

Beckett soupira en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers eux et les yeux s'agrandirent face à la vue d'un Castle débraillé comme jamais il ne l'avait été ! En effet, vu l'état dans lequel il s'était empressé de rejoindre la salle de sport précédemment, il n'avait absolument pas pris soin de sa chemise et celle-ci était chiffonnée comme si elle n'avait jamais été repassée, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à Rick Castle… Mais plus que ça, on voyait à ses yeux rougis qu'il avait dû pleurer, au bandage à sa main droite qu'il s'était blessé et à l'allure qu'il avait qu'il avait dû se défouler comme un lion enragé. Martha Rodgers souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de son fils, que seul lui était capable d'entendre, lui faisant un sourire tendre avant de quitter les lieux.

Lanie louchait littéralement sur l'écrivain, des questions plein la tête…

-Ben alors Writer-boy, on avait besoin d'un peu de sport ? dit-elle lascivement, les yeux voyageant entre Castle et sa muse.

-En effet, répondit-il souriant, mais pas de ce genre-là, je suis un saint ne l'oubliez pas !

Ryan et Esposito pouffèrent peu discrètement tandis que Lanie lui jeta son regard «seriously» tandis que Beckett leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Bon les gars, je vais ramener Castle et sa mère chez eux, pendant ce temps, continuez de chercher à savoir qui est notre victime. Je suppose que tu as de nouvelles infos qui pourront nous aider Lanie ?

-Un peu, ça permettra tout de même de centrer les recherches…

-Bien ! Au boulot… Castle on y va.

Sans un regard vers l'écrivain, Beckett se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, persuadée que l'homme la suivait de très près. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour le moment parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à cacher à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il lui avait fait peur, pas peur au point de se sentir menacée, mais elle ne le pensait pas capable d'une telle violence et elle avait peur de découvrir se qu'il se cachait sous cette fureur.

* * *

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas encore l'ouvrir, Castle resta silencieux, trop même. En réalité, il essayait de trouver une solution pour permettre au scientifique de trouver une formule chimique pour rendre invisible et pouvoir disparaître. Sa mère lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle les attendait dehors et l'avait presque supplié de ne pas se mettre en colère, parce qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son état normal et qu'il pourrait dire des bêtises. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fustiger d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la sorte et surtout, que sa mère et Kate aient dû y assister ! Le pire étant qu'il savait que c'était loin d'être terminé car, la connaissant presque par cœur, il savait que Beckett allait vouloir « l'interroger » pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et avec elle et avec Josh. Il était clair qu'elle allait lui ordonner de s'expliquer sur cet accès de violence si soudain et totalement inconnue chez lui. Un regret qu'il pouvait ajouter à son palmarès était le fait que malgré qu'elle évitait son regard depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la salle avec un bandage et de la crème, il avait vu qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, et c'était insoutenable. Comment pourrait-elle le croire maintenant quand il lui dirait qu'il ne se battait pas, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui autant pour la couvrir que pour garder son sang froid face à un suspect trop entreprenant ? Il s'en voulait comme jamais d'avoir perdu le contrôle, d'avoir trahi une promesse faite à sa mère alors qu'il tenait toujours sa parole.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se précipita dehors, voulant à tout pris quitter cette ambiance de gêne insupportable. Rick passa devant sa mère sans un mot et sortit pour respirer de l'air frais, enfin, autant que celui-ci pouvait l'être à New-York ! Un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage toujours marqué par une douleur enfuie longtemps auparavant qui venait de refaire surface et allait laisser des traces.

Beckett et Martha ne purent retenir un sourire attendri face à ce spectacle… Elles auraient pu le comparer à un adolescent qui sortait du cours du pire prof de son année et qui pouvait enfin dire « Je le reverrai plus de sitôt cet abruti ! ». Malgré les questions qui la tourmentaient, la brunette n'arrivait jamais à résister à ce côté enfantin de l'écrivain. Martha, elle, soupira de bonheur en voyant son fils redevenir lui-même et elle priait presque que cette souffrance s'efface avec le temps, et elle jurerait que le lieutenant de police à ses côtés pourraient très bien y être pour quelque chose. D'un comme un accord, les deux femmes se mirent en route et allèrent rejoindre l'écrivain qui attendait à la voiture. Posture droite. Sur la défensive.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant, aucune des trois personnes n'osant entamer la conversation de peur de briser la glace. Mais chacun avait ses raisons… En effet, pour sa part, Martha préférait laisser son fils se reprendre et se perdre dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, espérant qu'il en viendrait à la même conclusion que sa petite-fille et elle concernant son bonheur. Beckett, elle, ne savait pas encore comment en parler, et puis, elle ne voulait pas brusquer Castle, encore moins devant sa mère. Le doute aussi. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à une telle violence qui, apparemment, avait été son mode de vie dans sa jeunesse. Et enfin, de son côté, Castle, bien que non pratiquant, priait pour que Beckett n'insiste pas au sujet de ce qui s'était passé… Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs fait qu'une fois et l'avait regretté fortement, alors il préférait lui cacher son passé… Quand elle lui avait demandé un an plutôt pourquoi il était devenu Richard Castle, le maître du macabre, il avait réussi grâce à ses prouesses à la lancer sur un autre terrain… Rick ne souhaitait pas qu'elle apprenne son passé, et en même temps, il savait qu'il lui devait des explications… En réalité, il avait peur. Terrifié. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle pourrait, non pas le juger, mais s'éloigner de lui, se montrer différente parce que lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile ! Il avait peur de voir son regard changer, de voir apparaître pitié et crainte dans ces si beaux yeux émeraude lui arracherait le cœur.

Le temps semblait être en désaccord avec l'humeur de nos deux héros. Le printemps arrivait et avec lui le soleil et les feuilles vertes colorant le parc et les rues de sa clarté. Quand on pensait au printemps, on imaginait le changement, positif. On se voit assis sur un banc du parc ou encore étendu sr une couverture sur cette belle pelouse. Avec printemps viennent souvent les rires et les amours qui nous donnaient l'impression que tout était possible. Autant l'hiver rendait morose, autant le printemps arrange les choses ! Et pourtant, si il y avait un caméraman sur Broadway avenue, il pourrait filmer une vieille voiture, une Crown Vic grise, et surtout ses trois passagers. Les deux femmes, une âgée et une plus jeune, et l'homme présents dans cette voiture n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que les beaux jours arrivaient enfin et qu'il «était préférable de sourire plutôt que de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! Tous les trois avaient l'air de se rendre à l'abattoir.

* * *

Alexis Castle n'avait jamais eu de problème de comportement à l'école, ses notes avaient toujours été excellentes, la plaçant première de classe dans la plupart de ses cours. Sérieuse et respectueuse étaient les adjectifs qui ressortaient toujours lors des réunions entre ses professeurs. Et en dehors des cours, Alexis était une enfant modèle, ce n'était pas son père qui pourrait affirmer le contraire, et tout le monde le savait. Jamais elle n'était rentrée après le couvre-feu, qu'elle s'imposait. Jamais elle n'avait bu d'alcool avant ses dix-sept ans. Jamais elle n'était rentrée sous l'emprise de tout autre produit illicite. Plusieurs personne pouvaient même certifier qu'elle était la plus adulte entre sa grand-mère, sa mère et son père. C'est pourquoi le directeur de son école, Mr Fitzgerald, fût surpris (et c'est un euphémisme) quand un membre du camp professoral, Ms Salzman, arriva dans son bureau suivie de Tom Foster, Ashley Baumann – tout aussi sérieux que sa petite-amie, Alexis Castle – et celle-ci.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Fitzgerald, mais je rencontre quelques problèmes avec ces trois élèves... Messieur Foster et Baumann ont, apparemment, un différent, et ils ont commencé à se disputer durant le travail en binôme imposé que je leur ai donné. Tom a fini par se montrer violent envers Ashley et mademoiselle Castle s'en est mêlée.

-Très bien. Merci Madame Salzman, dit le directeur, d'une voix grave et autoritaire. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois jeunes adultes et demanda, puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse a avoir un tel comportement messieurs ?

-Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, commença Ashley, mais il est vrai que Tom et moi avons un problème à régler. J'ai essayer de lui parler durant notre travail de sciences, mais il s'est de suite emporté et vous connaissez la suite... Mais je tiens à dire qu'Alexis n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Mytho ! S'emporta Tom, tremblant et transpirant.

-Du calme ! Tonna la voix du directeur. Puis-je avoir votre version monsieur Foster sans que vous ne vous énerviez ?

-Mais c'est lui ! Il se pointe à ma table pour le TP et là, monsieur commence à me dire que je ne suis qu'un connard et qu'à cause de moi il allait devoir faire son travail sur la fin de la Guerre de Sécession et la mort de Lincoln. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

-Encore cette histoire de tricherie ? Passons pour l'instant, il est clair que je ne peux pas accepter de violence au sein de cet établissement, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'informer vos parents et, avant de trouver une punition adéquate, trouvez un jour pour se réunir au sujet de cette tricherie afin de mettre les choses au clair. Une bonne fois pour toute !

Durant toute la « conversation », Alexis était restée silencieuse, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur pour mauvais comportement ! C'était surréaliste ! Elle s'était toujours efforcée d'avoir un comportement exemplaire à l'école comme à la maison, il était très rare qu'elle ne s'énerve et se dispute avec son père. En même temps, peu d'adolescents pourraient dire que leur père est vraiment cool, un peu trop protecteur mais drôle, et surtout pas sévère. La jeune Castle savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir le père qu'elle avait et surtout la relation qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec elle qui se renforçait à chacune de leurs moments...Alexis avait toujours entendu parlé du côté un peu trop dissipé de son paternel, elle avait toujours vu le côté incroyablement instable de sa mère et enfin, sa grand-mère et son côté déluré et trop théâtral l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis plus de cinq ans qu'elle habitait au loft ! C'est ce qui avait fait d'elle cette personne si mature et adulte dès le plus jeune âge, même si son père, malgré son grand côté gamin et cool, savait se montrer très responsable et adulte. De plus, c'est lui qui dès ses dix ans lui avait dit que oui, il gagnait beaucoup d'argent et qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté de lui payer tous ses caprices, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Au lieu de ça, il lui a ouvert un compte sur lequel chaque mois il plaçait une certaine somme d'argent et c'est comme ça qu'elle a appris à gérer son argent et économiser. Encore plus grande, au moment d'entrer dans son lycée privé, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était dans un lycée privé, fille d'un célèbre écrivain et qu'elle pourrait atteindre des sommets sans se fouler le petit-doigt qu'elle devait négliger ses études, car il la priverait de beaucoup de choses... Son père avait beau être un véritable enfant, quand ça la concernait, il voulait qu'elle ait toutes les chances de réussir dans la vie, mais qu'elle y arrive par ses propres moyens et qu'elle obtienne le respect d'autrui. Et puis, si elle n'avait jamais fait de bêtises, c'était principalement parce que, dès sa plus tendre enfance, son paternel lui comptait les siennes, et même s'il lui disait que c'était normal de faire ce genre de choses en étant jeune, et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas car rien de c qu'elle ne pourrait faire serait pire que ce que lui avait fait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette certaines d'entre elle. Elle avait très vite comprit que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse les mêmes difficultés et problèmes qu'il avait rencontré !

Et là, le directeur allait l'appelé à cause d'elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose en cet instant c'est à quel point il allait être déçu... Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant monsieur Fitzgerald prendre le combiné de téléphone.

-Je commencerai par vos parents monsieur Baumann.

-Euh... Je suis désolé monsieur, mais mes parents sont en voyages d'affaires et je suis seul chez moi, personne ne répondra.

-Oh, répondit le directeur avant de réfléchir un moment. Et personne ne pourrait servir de «tuteur » pour cette histoire ?

-Mon père sera d'accord, intervint pour la première fois en plus de vingt minutes la voix d'Alexis.

-Alexis je ne veux pas que...

-Il n'y aura pas de problème Ash, le rassura-t-elle. Je vous assure monsieur, que mon père sera d'accord de représenter les parents d'Ashley.

-Très bien, j'appelle donc votre père à votre sujet et ensuite je téléphonerai à vos parents monsieur Foster.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble de Castle, et tous soufflèrent de soulagement en ce disant que cet atroce moment de gêne disparaîtrait bien vite.

La première à réagir fut la plus âgée d'entre eux. Martha se détacha avant de se pencher en avant et de passer sa tête entre les deux sièges occupés par son fils et Kate. Elle leur dit qu'elle montait vite car elle devait se changer avant on rendez-vous avec Lance. Une fois qu'elle eut quitter l'habitacle, la tension grimpa d'un cran. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé.

Beckett était assise bien droite, les mains crispées autour du volant, la tête tournée à un angle d'à peu près septante degré vers son partenaire, les yeux rétrécis et une moue comprise entre gêne et incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Si maintenant on arrivait à voir son cerveau en activité, ce serait un du genre as de la compétition ! En effet, ses méninges carburaient à une vitesse incroyable. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se décider... Devait-elle faire comme toujours, oublier et ne plus en parler ? Ou bien devait-elle suivre son envie, et essayer de savoir pourquoi Castle avait eu cette altercation avec Josh et ce pauvre punching-ball désormais traumatisé par des gants de boxe ? _Hou là !Faut que j'arrête là, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de plaindre un punching-ball?_ Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ses paroles « Vous ne savez rien de ma jeunesse Kate ! » Et c'était vrai. Après tout, il lui parlait souvent du temps de sa célébrité et de ses moments avec Alexis, mais elle ne savait absolument rien de son adolescence mis à part qu'il s'était fait renvoyer de chaque établissement privé de cette ville. Autant elle, elle l'avait mis au courant du drame de son entrée dans la vie adulte, et lui laissait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses à propos de son adolescence, autant lui ne lui en parlait jamais. Beckett lui avait demandé une fois comment il en était venu à être le maître du macabre, et lui, il avait répondu par une histoire horrible complètement sortie de son imagination pour éviter le sujet. Alors après les événements de la matinée, il était clair qu'elle nageait complètement dans le brouillard.

Castle, lui, était également assis bien droit – révélant sa carrure imposante – les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes et que la jointure de ses doigts étaient blancs, la tête baissée de honte, le regard tourné vers sa coéquipière et avec la tête d'un enfant se faisant prendre en flagrant délit de vol de cookies par sa grand-mère ! Lui aussi était en pleines réflexions. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de parler de son passé, il savait que si elle le lui demandait, il lui devrait la vérité. Mais bon, il avait honte de lui avouer ses erreurs de jeunesse qui aurait pu faire de lui un tout autre homme s'il n'avait pas eu l'écriture... Et surtout, il se sentait tellement mal de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il savait qu'il se répétait, mais ça le hantait presque ! Il avait toujours tout fait durant ces dernières années pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans cette violence qui avait failli coûter la... _Non Ricky ! N'y pense plus sinon tu seras ingérable et tu auras des sautes d'humeur !_ Il voulait à tout prix éviter que ça recommence, Castle ne voulait plus que Beckett ait à assister à sa déchéance une fois de plus et surtout, il s'interdisait d'imposer ça à sa mère une fois de plus !

D'un même mouvement il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées... Mais qu'espérait-il, qu'elles s'envolent par leurs oreilles pour aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Finalement, Castle se détacha et dit d'une vois plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter :

-Bon. Merci lieutenant. Vous voulez peut-être rentré boire un bon café ? Il était un gentleman après tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans lui proposer de rentrer avec lui.

-Erhm... toussota-t-elle. Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

C'est à nouveau d'un même pas qu'ils sortirent de la voiture pour se rendre de manière synchrone vers l'ascenseur et monter au troisième étage, étage du loft des Castle. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée était une fois de plus très silencieux et aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblaient enclin à le rompre…

Castle les fit rentrer au loft et ce fut le déclic pour lancer la conversation…

-Voulez-vous un café lieutenant ? demanda l'écrivain une fois la porte fermée.

-Pourquoi pas…

Martha redescendit à ce moment là, vêtue d'une jupe noir très élégante et d'un chemisier orange faisant ressortir sa couleur de cheveux. Plusieurs beaux bijoux ornaient le tout ainsi qu'un maquillage pas trop extravagant, pour une fois. Théâtralement, elle tourna sur ses talons hauts et s'arrêta face à son fils les bras levés.

-Waouh mère, ce rendez-vous ne va pas s'en remettre, la complimenta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh je t'en prie Richard, fit-elle faussement gênée. Je ne cherchais pas à me faire tant remarquée…

Castle et elle éclatèrent de rire devant cette mauvaise foi évidente. Ceci fit sourire Kate qui se dit qu'ils étaient loin de l'image qu'ils avaient montré peu de temps plus tôt, mais enfin de retour à celle qu'elle leur connaissait depuis trois ans. Martha finit par annoncer son départ et leur souhaiter une bonne après-midi étant donné qu'il n'était qu'onze heure et demi. Cette histoire avait eu plus d'ampleur qu'on n'aurait pu le croire…

-Ma mère est de retour, soupira Castle, heureux de revoir cette facette de sa maternelle.

Il y eut un léger blanc le temps que l'homme finisse de préparer le café. L'ambiance était encore tendue, ais l'intervention de Martha et des ses extravagances l'avait alléger quelque peu.

-Voilà pour vous, il lui tendit la tasse et se dirigea vers le fauteuil l'incitant à le suivre, on sera plus à l'aise…

Beckett comprenait que Castle essayait d'échapper à la conversation, mais elle avait fait son choix.

-N'espérez pas trop vous en tirez comme si de rien n'était, dit-elle d'une voix douce, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là en tant que flic.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, mais laissez-moi allez me doucher et me rendre un peu plus présentable.

Quand elle acquiesça il se leva et tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers il lui dit de faire comme chez elle, lui proposant de se servir dans sa collection de livres ou d'allumer la télé, où le mini écran de cinéma (tout dépend du point de vue étant donné la taille de l'écran).

* * *

Mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule pour la première fois dans l'appartement de Castle, Beckett finit son café avec lenteur, sans bouger du divan. Cependant, comme tout bon lieutenant qui se respecte, elle était de nature curieuse… Elle commença donc à faire le tour de la pièce, admirant la décoration et surtout, elle admira ce grand piano à queue qui trônait avec fierté au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais fait de piano, mais elle rêverait d'en avoir un, elle trouvait que ça ajoutais une prestance, un côté classique dans la décoration. Elle finit par se diriger vers la bibliothèque, voulant en apprendre encore plus sur les genres de son écrivain préféré. Elle fut surprise en trouvant énormément de livres instructifs sur énormément de thème, d'où la culture assez impressionnante de Castle. Mais la plupart de ces livres étaient des livres policier, des thriller voir même des livres « d'horreur », tous très violents. Apparemment, le crime passionnait réellement Richard Castle. Beckett se fit la réflexion que c'était préférable qu'il soit passionné par le crime, mais de son côté de la loi et pas de l'autre. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans son observation, son partenaire redescendant de la salle de bain. Il arriva devant elle, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-Alors détective, on essaie d'en savoir plus sur moi ? Les sites de fan ne suffisent plus, vous voulez en savoir encore plus ?

-Mince, vous m'avez percé à jour, fit-elle, faussement affolée.

Après un petit silence durant lequel ils se réinstallèrent dans le divan, la jeune femme se décida à parler.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Josh ? elle regretta instantanément sa question, ce n'était pas le plus important et au vu du regard voilé de Castle, ce n'était pas une bonne tactique d'approche.

-Je…J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris moi-même, finit-il par dire. Mais je m'excuserai, il est vrai que mon comportement n'a pas aidé…

-Non, c'est à lui de s'excuser, fit-elle souriant devant la tête penaude de l'écrivain. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivés aux mains, continua-t-elle.

-Je lui suis rentré dedans par accident, et je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont nous nous sommes parlé. Devant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire il se reprit, il nous aurait aperçu et il m'a reproché une dispute, et vu mon état d'esprit, je n'ai pas réussi à calmer les choses.

Face à cet aveu de faiblesse, Rick baissa la tête, honteux de s'être comporté de la sorte avec l'homme qu'aimait Beckett.

-Parlons-en d'ailleurs de « votre état d'esprit »… Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis tant en colère, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a fait exploser, et j'en suis réellement désolée, même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire.

-Je…Vous…Ce n'est pas… le voilà qui bégayait comme un débutant lui qui était si doué avec les mots. Soufflant, il reprit contenance, écoutez Beckett, il n'y a pas de quoi vous excusez, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que l'amitié était un sujet très dur pour moi, de plus j'ai sur réagit et n'ai pas su me reprendre, c'est entièrement ma faute.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait réagir ? insista la lieutenant. Devant le mutisme de l'homme, elle continua : Ecoutez Castle, je vous connais depuis plus de trois ans, et je ne vous ai jamais vu autant en colère, je ne vous aurais même jamais pensé capable d'un tel niveau de violence qu'il faille que j'appelle votre mère ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'écrivain railleur et qui s'en sort toujours grâce à son talent d'orateur ?

-S'il vous plaît Beckett n'insistez pas… Je ne suis pas fière de mon passé, je préférerai l'enterrer à nouveau et être sûr de ne pas risquer une rechute dans ce…cette faiblesse à laquelle vous avez assisté, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise et en parler maintenant n'est pas facile… Je vous en parlerai, je vous le promets, jura-t-il devant l'air sceptique de sa coéquipière, mais pas maintenant… Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me changer les esprits et dans ce cas-ci seule l'écriture pourra m'aider..

-Très bien, je vais vous laisser alors, mais Castle, si ça devait se reproduire, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider d'accord ? Je suis votre amie, et même si ça me tue de le dire, vous comptez pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à m'appeler… Il n'y a pas que vous qui devez toujours me soutenir vous savez ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Merci Kate.

Il était déjà passé quinze heure, décidemment l'heure filait à une vitesse folle ce jour-là !

Persuadée qu'elle ne saurait pas se recentrer sur l'enquête avant quelques heures si pas demain, Beckett décida de se promener dans le parc près de chez Castle. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer et surtout d'essayer de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Voir Castle comme ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il était la seule chose dont elle s'était soucié dans l'histoire, oubliant complètement Josh qui avait eu énormément de chance que l'écrivain ait réussi à se retenir de le réduire en bouillie. Il fallait être sincère, le chirurgien n'aurait eu aucune chance face à l'écrivain, et bien qu'elle ait du mal à y croire, Beckett l'admettait.

Mais ce qui la tourmentait le plus était les paroles de Castle envers sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, autant dans ses paroles que son ton. Elle aurait cru entendre un garçonnet dans les bras de sa mère tellement sa souffrance était forte ! Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'adresser à Martha de la sorte, l'appelant maman, s'ouvrant à elle… Et cette tristesse, ce désespoir qui l'empêchait presque de s'exprimer correctement lui avait déchirer les entrailles tellement cette détresse était communicative ! Le pire avait été ses paroles… Comment devait-elle agir ? Egoïstement, elle avait laisser les choses comme elles était, ne voulant pas perdre son amitié si vitale à présent. Et ça avait fait souffrir l'homme le plus important avec son père… L'entendre avoué qu'il préférait continuer à souffrir plutôt que de l'abandonné et de trahir sa promesse l'avait tellement touchée que Kate en avait pleuré… Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait qu'elle plaisait à la gente masculine, et Richard Castle n'échappait pas à la règle. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avoué que c'était plus qu'une simple attraction que ressentait Castle et maintenant… Maintenant, ils souffraient tous les deux mais pour des raisons différentes ! Lui, il souffrait par sa faute, de la voir avec un autre alors qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle, qu'il faisait tout pour la faire sourire au moins une fois par jour et elle, elle souffrait de réalisé à quel point il allait mal… La culpabilité la rongeait ! Kate Beckett se reprochait de n'être qu'une trouillarde dès que sa vie privée était en jeu ! Bon Dieu ! Elle aimait cet homme depuis tellement longtemps mais elle s'était tellement habituée à dire que ce n'était pas le cas que la seule chose qui lui avait fait réaliser la profondeur de ses sentiments était de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait malheureux par sa faute !

Les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues rougies, Katherine Beckett se précipité jusqu'à sa voiture, sous le regard curieux des passants. Elle avait pris une décision, elle devait mettre un terme à cette relation factice avec Josh avant que les choses n'aillent encore plus loin et qu'ils n'en souffrent que plus et surtout, surtout, Kate se promit qu'elle ferait réapparaître un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de son écrivain et que les choses allaient enfin bouger…

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, qui lui avaient pris trois ans à réaliser mais deux heures pour se promettre de les concrétiser, Kate Beckett franchi la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, le soleil se couchant derrière elle, faisant apparaître des reflets dorés magnifique dans sa chevelure…

Quand elle passa la porte de son appartement, certaine de devoir rompre mais appréhendant la dispute inévitable, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un spectacle tel qu'elle avait devant les yeux…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée !! Mais avec les études, les travaux et tout et tout, j'ai zappé que je publiais ma fanfiction ici également :(
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

5)

_« La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours » ___

__

____

Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter… Sa fille, son petit ange jouait calmement avec un des colliers en fausses perles de sa mère, rigolant pour un rien. Cette petite ne réalisait pas encore à quel point son père était anxieux ! Depuis la veille, au petit-matin, sa femme n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Il est vrai qu'Emily avait un travail prenant, qu'elle se donnait à fond, mais depuis la naissance de leur fille, elle téléphonait pour prévenir du moindre changement de programme dans son planning et surtout, surtout, elle n'avait plus passé une seule nuit au boulot depuis la naissance de Faith, soit deux ans auparavant !  
Cole avait beau avoir essayé de l'appeler, il l'avait harcelée même, et pourtant c'était le silence radar total.  
La peur était en train de le ronger, et même le fait de voir son enfant rire ne lui remontait pas le moral. Sa femme était ce qui lui était de plus cher. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie et n'avait qu'un objectif dans la vie, la rendre heureuse ! Oh bien sûr, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un père indigne, sa fille était sa merveille, il l'aimait d'un amour incommensurable, mais il se sentait totalement incapable de l'élever seule ! Faith, il avait lui-même choisi ce nom. Espoir, comment ne aurait-il pu appeler cette beauté autrement ? Emily et lui avait parlé bébés dès le début de leur histoire. Lui, travaillant dans la pédagogie ne se voyait pas vivre sans enfant, mais il voulait une femme présente et qui serait une mère comme la sienne. C'est-à-dire une mère douce, aimante, toujours présente pour lui, quelques soit les circonstances, mais une mère stricte, qui savait se faire respecter, qui n'acceptait aucun manquement à son règlement. Cette même mère qui lui avait inculquer ses valeurs, ce qu'il jugeait indispensable dans cette société de fou… Emily, faisant partie du social ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans enfants. Pour elle, qui voyait des familles se déchirer, des enfants malheureux s'était lors fait la promesse que quand elle aurait un enfant, elle le chérirait, le protégerait et l'aimerait comme personne. Cet enfant était leur espoir de bonheur, d'une famille qui pouvait encore se battre dans un monde où le divorce prédominait, où la violence empirait de jour en jour, un monde où l'amour et l'amitié ne signifie plus autant qu'avant devant l'argent et l'image donnée.  
Cole était un professeur de littérature dans un lycée public à Chelsea, et tous les jours il faisait face à des élèves allant du démuni au plus gâté, du délinquant à celui qui espérait pouvoir s'en sortir et faire la fierté de ses parents… Il avait des élèves brillant, qui pourrait avoir un avenir prometteur, mais qui en raison d'une vie de famille des plus dur ne vivront pas cette vie… Mais il gardait espoir qu'un jour la roue tournerait et que les gens réaliserait à quel point ces gosses avaient du potentiel mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'exploiter et le prouver !  
Sa femme, Emily, était assistante sociale. Elle vivait au jour le jour dans ce monde de violence en tout genre conjugale, juvénile, délinquance, bagarre,… Elle voyait des parents irresponsables, qui ne se préoccupaient pas de leurs enfants alors que d'autres personnes, n'attendaient que ça, avoir un enfant à aimer. Elle avait dû séparer des familles qui s'aimaient, mais dont les problèmes étaient trop graves pour laisser des mineures y vivre… Mais elle aussi, elle gardait espoir que la vie prendrait un autre tournant et que le monde ouvrirait ses bras à ces pauvres gens qui avaient décidé de ne plus se battre et de se laisser sombrer plus profondément dans cette vie désastreuse.  
Leur mariage n'aurait pu que fonctionner ! Ils avaient les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes espoirs… Bien sûr il y avait eu des disputes, des mésententes, mais leur amour, leur complicité ressortait toujours vainqueurs !  
Cole ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'à eux deux, ils auraient pu refaire le monde. Et puis leur petite fille était née, un rayon de soleil dans cette vie. Ils l'aimaient de toute leur âme, lui donnaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Avant d'être mère, il arrivait encore bien souvent à Emily de sonner à son mari pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait tard ou même qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à cause du boulot. Mais elle avait arrêter dès la naissance de Faith, jugeant sa vie de famille et son rôle de mère bien plus important.  
C'est à cause de ça que Cole se faisait du souci. Emily n'avait pas appelé depuis la veille et ça devenait étrange. Et pourtant, il avait peur d'appelé la police et qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne lui soit annoncée ! Ca le détruirait et pire que tout, Faith deviendrait à moitié orpheline !  
Finalement, en début de soirée, il se décida à signaler la disparition de sa femme à la police…

L'après-midi était bien entamée remarqua Castle après le départ de sa coéquipière. Il était sur le point d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau afin d'écrire quelques chapitres très violents qui le soulageraient et l'aideraient à se sentir mieux quand son téléphone portable sonna. Intrigué, après tout Becket venait seulement de partir et il lui avait dit vouloir être seul, et sa mère était avec Lance, il se dirigea vers la table basse pour prendre son Iphone.  
\- Ricahrd Castle, répondit-il quand il ne reconnut pas le numéro.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Castle, c'est Charles Fitzgerald, le directeur de l'école de votre fille et d'Ashley Baumann.  
\- Oh bonjour, il n'y a rien de grave j'espère, commença à s'en faire Castle.  
\- Non, en fait je téléphone suite à un problème de comportement d'Ashley, et comme ses parents ne sont pas en ville, votre fille a affirmer que vous pourriez les représenter.  
\- Tout à fait, mais de quel type de problèmes parlez-vous ? Ashley n'est pas du genre à se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.  
\- Ca concerne l'histoire de tricherie avec son ami Tom Foster… Il semblerait qu'ils aient tenté d'en parler durant un cours et ils en sont venus aux mains. Votre fille s'en est mêlée, c'est la raison de sa présence dans mon bureau, continua le directeur.  
\- Encore cette histoire… Ecoutez monsieur Fitzgerald, je ne pense pas que la solution se trouvera via une conversation téléphonique, fit remarquer l'écrivain.  
\- Je suis de votre avis, c'est pourquoi ces trois jeunes gens seront renvoyés à la maison aujourd'hui, avec un simple avertissement. Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez représentez les parents d'Ashley demain ? Je ferai venir Tom et ses parents ainsi qu'Ashley et Alexis…  
\- Ca me convient. Je pense que ma fille finit journée vers seize heures trente, est-ce que ça va si je viens vers dix-sept heures ?  
\- Parfait, nous disons donc demain dix-sept heures dans mon bureau pour mettre les choses au clair. Bonne fin de journée monsieur Castle.  
\- De même.  
En raccrochant, l'écrivain ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peit sourire mutin en se faisant la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais eu « l'honneur » d'être appelé par un des directeurs d'Alexis. Elle est bien la digne fille de son père pensa-t-il amusé. Si Castle avait une chose à dire au sujet de sa fille, c'est qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas au niveau des études… Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de comportement en classe, et malgré qu'il en soit fière il désespérait de recevoir un appel un jour pour dire qu'Alexis était convoquée…  
Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'enferma…  
Devant son ordinateur, il se lança dans un monde rien qu'à lui avec frénésie !

Elle n'en revenait pas, en plus de dix ans d'études, jamais elle n'avait été renvoyée de l'école une journée…  
\- Alexis je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa une énième fois son petit-ami.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Ash, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Allez viens, on va rentrer chez moi essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à mon père.  
A ces mots, Ashley se tendit, et son visage jusqu'à présent désolé se transforma et on pu y lire de l'angoisse. Le jeune homme se rappela de la rencontre avec le père de sa petite-amie… Richard Castle était rentré l'arme au point en s'écriant : « Qui a osé pénétrer ma… demeure ? » Jamais il n'avait eu autant le trouillomètre à zéro… Et même si Alexis lui assurait qu'il n'y avait pas de père plus cool que le sien, lui, il savait que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il faisait du mal à sa fille. Rick avait parfaitement interpréter le rôle du père de sa copine qui se devait d'être effrayant…  
\- Euh, commença l'adolescent mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon plan que ton père me voit aujourd'hui…  
\- Arrête Ash ! Il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce qu'il s'est passé. En plus, il m'a dit au téléphone que si tu rencontrais trop de problème, il irait lui-même voir le directeur pour régler cette histoire. La rencontre aura juste lieu suite à la décision d'une tierce personne… S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle devant la moue dubitative d'Ashley, viens avec moi, il ne te fera rien du tout, il est vraiment sympa…  
Il ne pu que craquer devant la bouille de la jeune fille. Ashley ne résistait jamais à la tête de chien battu de sa petite-amie. Merci monsieur Castle de lui avoir appris à faire ça !  
Il accepta finalement et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, main dans la main… On pu même apercevoir un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres d'Alexis.

Paralysée sur le pas de la porte, elle assistait à un spectacle que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… Mais après tout, après cette journée forte en émotion, pourquoi aurait-elle droit à un peu de répit en rentrant ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, tonna la voix de la détective après que le son de la porte qui se claque ne résonne dans l'appartement.  
\- Ah voilà la maîtresse de maison, s'écria Josh, ivre mort, se levant avec de nombreuses difficultés du divan sur lequel il était affalé.  
Il était en colère. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le commissariat, il n'avait fait que ruminer… Josh avait senti la colère monter au fur et à mesure de la journée quand il repensait à la façon dont sa petite-amie s'était comportée ! Quand il s'était mis avec elle, elle lui avait parlé de cet écrivain et de l'amitié qui les liait avant qu'il ne quitte la ville sans jamais téléphoner. Pourtant, quand il était revenu, Kate avait été plus souriante que jamais, elle rigolait plus souvent, elle était plus détendue… A chaque nouvelle enquête, elle rentrait et lui racontait à quel point Castle l'avait amusée avec ses théories farfelues et ses réflexions, mais surtout comme il avait été utile pour trouver le coupable. Au début, Josh avait naïvement pensé que c'était la joie de le voir de retour après qu'il l'ait tant aidé, même sans le savoir, avec ses livres… Et puis, petit à petit, le médecin avait compris que c'était plus que ça. Mais il avait feint de ne rien remarquer, espérant au fond de lui pouvoir lui faire oublier cet autre homme.  
Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, un changement s'était produit. Kate était de plus en plus distante avec lui, encore plus depuis qu'elle était partie à Los Angeles pour enquêter sur le meurtre de son mentor. Josh commençait à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec l'écrivain là-bas, de plus, la jeune femme lui racontait toujours ses enquêtes et là, elle avait écourté son récit et avait détourné l'attention de son petit-copain.  
Alors sa jalousie avait repris le dessus, c'est ce qui l'avait amené à aller au precint aujourd'hui. Il voulait montrer à ses collègues mais surtout à ce Castle qu'il était toujours dans le paysage et qu'il ne comptait pas en sortir. Quand il avait vu les deux comparses avoir une discussion qui semblait houleuse, il avait cru faire plaisir à Kate en prenant sa défense. Il s'était complètement mépris, il avait cette splendide jeune femme arriver en colère, mais pas contre le véritable responsable, non, elle était en colère contre lui, son petit-ami. Elle avait regardé Castle avec tant d'inquiétude, comme s'il était une victime et lui, le médecin, était un bourreau ! Et au lieu de se demander comment il allait, elle l'avait foutu dehors, devant tout le monde elle lui avait préféré cet écrivain de malheur !  
Et puis silence radio ! Pas un appel, pas un message depuis ce moment-là… Il était véritablement en colère, et avait agi de manière stupide et complètement masculine en noyant cette colère dans l'alcool !  
Et maintenant que l'alcool avait complétement désinhibé ses sens, il ne se contrôlait plus… Alors, quand il l'avait entendue claquer la porte et s'emporter devant lui parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de boire un peu trop – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, sauf occasion exceptionnelle – il s'énerva de plus belle.  
\- Josh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de boire comme ça ? demanda la détective, le reproche s'entendant fortement dans sa voix.  
\- Quoi ? Je redescends encore plus dans ton estime ? Je fais fort alors, moi qui n'est déjà pas une grande place dans ton cœur…  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?  
\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comme tu regardais l'autre minable ? Je vois bien que tu ne rêves que d'une chose, malgré le fait qu'il soit bourré, il tenait un discours plutôt clair, te retrouver dans son lit !  
\- Arrête de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais été infidèle à quiconque… Ecoute, tu es saoul, ça ne sert à rien de parler…  
\- Jamais ? Je vais te croire peut-être ! Que s'est-il passé à LA ? Ne me dis pas rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pris son pied ce connard !  
Le ton montait dangereusement. Beckett savait que le fait d'être saoul le faisait divaguer, c'est pourquoi elle voulait écourter la discussion. Sauf que là, il s'en prenait à Castle, l'homme qu'elle aimait (que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se l'avouer) ! Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour quand quelqu'un se mettait à critiquer l'écrivain.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Et Castle ne m'aurais jamais poussé à le faire, il sait ce que ça fait d'être trompé !  
\- Faut croire qu'il est incapable de satisfaire une femme, fit le médecin venimeux. T'es sûr de vouloir te le faire ?  
\- Ça suffit Josh ! Va dormir, on reparlera de ça demain.  
\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Tu ne m'humilieras pas une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas ton boy, je suis ton mec, enfin plutôt je suis le mec avec qui tu baises !  
\- Va dormir Josh, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! hurla Kate.  
Et de nouveau, elle fut surprise par la réaction de Josh. Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas, réalisa-t-elle au moment où la paume de Josh rencontra sa joue ! D'abord immobile et sans réaction, elle se reprit au moment où Josh relevait la main. Elle lui empoigna le poignet de sa main gauche et repoussa fortement l'homme de la main droite. Josh, sous l'effet de l'alcool, n'avait pas son équilibre habituel, il tomba alors lourdement sur le sol. Cette chute eut pour effet de le réveiller et de le faire réaliser son geste. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune flic dont l'œil virait violet et la lèvre saignait légèrement, parla d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'en était que plus menaçante. Une voix qui le fit frémir de terreur.  
\- Je vais sortir prendre l'air et me calmer avant de te mettre en pièce, et quand je reviendrai demain, je veux que tout ce qui t'appartient, où qui prouve que tu as été ici ait dégagé ! Je ne veux plus te voir, n'essaie même pas de m'appeler…  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta l'appartement et libéra enfin les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps !  
Le trop plein d'émotion de la journée l'envahit soudainement et elle ne pu retenir ses pleurs. La brunette couru jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra brusquement. Elle se dit qu'elle arriverait à se calmer en allant enquêter sur le meurtre de Jane Doe.

C'est avec une immense surprise qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas devant le bâtiment où elle travaillait, mais plutôt devant un immeuble qu'elle connaissait bien… Inconsciemment, Kate avait roulé jusque chez Castle. Beckett réalisa alors que lui seul pourrait la réconforter sans la juger, sans trop insister si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ce qui ne serait pas le cas ce soir. Ce soir, elle désirait pleinement qu'il soit présent pour elle, qu'il la soutienne et la réconforte.  
Joe, le portier de l'immeuble, vit avec stupeur la muse de l'auteur à succès qui vivait ici sortir en trombe de sa voiture, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues et passer avec précipitation devant lui. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il reprit son poste et sourit à la propriétaire du loft du deuxième étage.  
Il avait passé la fin de la journée dans son bureau à écrire, et ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Il était à nouveau lui-même, et était en train de préparer à manger avec sa mère comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'écrivain avait eu une discussion avec Ashley et Alexis quand ils étaient rentrés. Castle avait promis à Ashley qu'il ferait tout son possible pour trouver une solution à ce problème, et avait sourit en lisant le soulagement dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il l'avait vraiment effrayé avec cette arme !  
Ashley était rentré chez lui une dizaine de minutes plutôt et Alexis était allé dans sa chambre pour faire des devoirs et étudier.

C'est pourquoi Castle fût surpris d'entendre quelqu'un toquer sur sa porte avec force. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva face à sa muse, en larme et du sang séché au bord des lèvres.  
\- Beckett ? s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je…Je pe…peux ren…trer ? sanglota-t-elle..  
\- Bien sûr, il se décala. Mère, termine de préparer le repas, cria-t-il à l'intention de sa mère. Venez, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de la détective. Allons vous débarbouiller.  
L'homme emmena Beckett dans sa salle de bain personnelle et la fit assoir sur un tabouret. Il prit alors un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et nettoya les lèvres de la détective qui le regardait avec attention sans faire un geste.  
\- Mon Dieu Kate, dit-il tout bas, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- C'était pas vraiment sa faute, chuchota la jeune femme.  
\- Josh vous a fait ça ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma Rick.  
\- Il avait bu, on s'est disputé, mais je l'ai repoussé et suis tout de suite repartie.  
\- Comment a-t-il osé ? s'exclama l'écrivain.  
Et à la surprise de la jeune flic, il ne s'énerva pas, il ne menaça pas de le tuer ou autre… Il se contenta de caresser la joue de sa coéquipière et soupira tristement.  
\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas lui pardonner un tel geste Kate, soupira-t-il… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre il continua, venez, on va mettre de la glace sur votre œil pour limiter les dégâts et puis vous irez prendre une douche bien chaude et vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami.  
\- Non Castle je ne peux…commença-t-elle à protester.  
\- Si vous pouvez, et vous allez le faire, dit-il avec autorité.  
Un sourire apparut lors sur leur deux visages au souvenir de cette phrase déjà prononcée auparavant.  
\- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Castle, avide de curiosité.  
\- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler… Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, réellement inquiète.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas ! L'écriture m'a remis à ma place, sourit-elle. Encore une fois, je suis désolé que vous ayez vu ce côté de ma personnalité.  
\- Arrêter de vous excusez Castle, s'exaspéra la détective. J'espère juste ne pas vous revoir comme ça, j'aimerais comprendre simplement.  
\- Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à mon enfance. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance aussi facile que vous ne le pensez… L'absence d'un père à été très dur surtout à cause des reproches faits à ma mère ainsi que toutes ces remarques d'enfants… Les enfants sont cruels entre eux !  
\- C'est pour ça que vous dites que vous avez honte de votre passé ? Parce que vous n'avez pas surmonter l'absence de votre père ?  
\- Oh non, je l'ai acceptée cette absence… C'est juste que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à l'époque ! Sans l'amour de ma mère et Damian, il déglutit au souvenir de cet ami que Beckett avait fait arrêter, je serai soit mort soit en prison aujourd'hui…  
Beckett avait baissé la tête quand il avait prononcé le nom de Damian, mais elle releva vivement la tête aux mots de l'écrivain. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Avant d'avoir le temps de lui répondre, son téléphone sonna. Quand elle vit que c'était Ryan, elle recomposa son visage de flic et répondit au téléphone.  
\- Beckett !  
\- Un homme vient de signaler la disparition de sa femme, démarra de suite le détective, elle correspond au profil de notre victime.  
\- J'arrive.  
\- Des nouvelles concernant l'enquête ? demanda Castle.  
\- Une femme correspondant au profil de la victime vient d'être portée disparue.  
\- Allons-y, s'enthousiasma Rick.  
Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur rôle d'écrivain et de flic. Les confidences étaient finies pour maintenant. Ils se mirent en route sous le regard bienveillant de Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ?  
> Josh est OOC, même si on ne le connaît pas vraiment, il a fait preuve de violence dans le peu d'épisodes où on l'a vu... Mais bon, je le voulais en Bad Guy pour cette histoire, parce qu'après tout, je n'ai rien contre lui... Il était juste dans la mauvaise relation haha !  
> Pour Kate, en tant qu'agent de police, elle n'allait pas ne rien faire, mais elle ne peut pas non plus utiliser tout son savoir technique contre lui, ça se retournerait contre elle, et puis elle est plus intelligente que ça ! 
> 
> Dites -moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième pour pardonner mon retard :)

-6-

Nerveux comme au jour de son mariage, Cole Anderson traversa d'un pas rapide, sa fille dans les bras, le cinquième étage du douzième.   
La dame à l'accueil, une femme aigrie et pas agréable pour un sous, lui avait dit que le détective Beckett l'attendait là-bas. Il arriva devant le bureau d'un hispanique assez baraqué, portant un t-shirt noir faisant ressortir sa musculature, très concentré sur un rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cole se racla la gorge pour marquer sa présence, se sentant pâlir face aux yeux brun foncé de policier. Celui-ci s'adoucit face à l'image de la petite fille fortement agrippée au cou de son père.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ? demanda l'agent poliment même si un peu durement.

-Je suis Cole Anderson, on m'a dit que le détective Beckett devait me recevoir, répondit l'homme d'une voix peu sûre.

-Oh bien sûr excusez-moi, reprit le flic bien plus doux et gentil, ce qui ne rassura pas le professeur. Veuillez me suivre, le détective Beckett va venir vous rejoindre dans notre salle de repos.

Esposito laissa le jeune homme et son enfant s'installer sur un banc avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour appelé Beckett qui n'était pas encore monté. En effet, à peine était elle arrivé avec Castle vers dix-neuf heures qu'elle était descendue à la morgue. Comme à chaque enquête, quand Beckett ne savait pas qui était la victime, elle s'impliquait encore plus, son désir de rendre justice à une famille encore plus accru ! Alors quand Ryan lui avait annoncé qu'il était probable qu'ils aient l'identité de la victime, elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de monter à son bureau ! Plus vite elle aurait l'identité confirmée plus vite l'enquête pourra avancer… Lanie était donc en train de travailler sous le regard attentif et exigeant du lieutenant, mais également sous celui curieux de l'écrivain.

Quand il y repensait, Javier se rendait compte que Castle était devenu son meilleur ami avec Ryan. Il ne portait peut-être pas de plaque, mais il était un flic dans l'esprit de cette équipe ! Au début, il avait apprécié l'arrivée de l'écrivain, se disant que c'était l'occasion de rigoler de Beckett. Elle qui voulait toujours tout contrôler se retrouvait à la charge d'un gamin incontrôlable ! Et puis, au fur et à mesure des journées, des enquêtes aux côtés de cet homme, Esposito avait vu sa patronne reprendre vie… Elle riait à nouveau, faisait des blagues et surtout, grâce à Castle, Ryan, Beckett et lui se sont encore plus rapprochés, formant une véritable famille ! Il avait aussi remarquer que Castle avait beau être un écrivain, un grand gamin, il était aussi un vrai ami, un homme qui avait le cœur sur la main ! Esposito pouvait aussi dire que cet homme avait été parfois d'une grande aide sur les enquêtes et que même s'il n'avait pas signé pour ces risques, il n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Beckett ainsi que son équipier et lui !

Quand Castle était revenu après trois mois de silence, l'hispanique lui en avait vraiment voulu, surtout qu'il avait poussé Beckett à réaliser ses sentiments… Mais maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Lanie, il le comprenait. Jamais il n'aurait supporté de travailler auprès d'elle alors qu'elle s'affichait avec un homme, un collègue qui plus est ! Il avait compris que Castle avait tenté de se protéger de la douleur de voir Beckett avec Demming et que pour ça, il devait mettre des frontières avec tout ce qui pouvait lui rappelé la femme qu'il aimait ! Quand ils avaient vu Josh débarquer ici, Ryan et lui avaient craint que l'écrivain ne fuit à nouveau, mais au contraire, il était resté et avait plris une place de plus en plus grande dans le cœur du lieutenant ! Il était devenu un ami, un confident et maintenant son meilleur ami ! Beckett l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, et elle ne s'en cachait pas, elle avait toute confiance en Castle et même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, Javier était persuadé qu'elle aimait l'écrivain plus que n'importe qui !  
Se reprenant, il passa vte un coup de fil à Beckett pour lui signaler la présence du mari de la supposée victime.

Le temps s'était empiré depuis l'après-midi. La pluie résonnaient sur les toits des immeubles et maisons de New-York. Le vent soufflait sur les arbres des parcs. Les klaxons étaient à peine audibles avec tout ce bruit. Les voitures roulant à vive allure éclaboussaient les passants. Les pas précipités des piétons résonnaient le long des trottoirs. Des jeunes se battaient sur un parking de supermarché. Un couple se disputait à la sortie d'un bar. Un autre se promenait tendrement enlacé. Bref, c'était un jour normal pour la Grande Pomme. Normal oui, mais pas pour tout le monde… En effet, c'est ce soir qu'une famille serait détruite. Qu'un mari et père ne sera plus que père. Qu'une petite fille ne dirait plus maman. C'est aussi ce soir qu'un médecin perdra tout contrôle de lui-même. Qu'une détective se rendra compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour un homme. Qu'un adolescent comprendra qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Qu'une actrice revivra l'horreur de la jeunesse de son fils la nuit. Qu'une adolescente se fera la promesse de ne plus se faire renvoyer de son école. Qu'un écrivain restera auprès de la femme qu'il aime. Et qu'un assassin sourira à l'idée de savoir qu'une personne souffrira pour le reste de ses jours ! Mais tout ça, tout compte fait, fait et fera toujours partie des événements devenus « normaux » dans la ville de New-York…

Elle arriva, son ami la suivant, devant la salle de repos de la criminelle. Son regard était assombri par une tristesse et une envie de justice en voyant cet homme, sa fillette sur les genoux, complétement perdu et ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une nouvelle qui changera à jamais la vie de cette famille. Lanie avait en effet fait des recherches et découverts que dans le cadre de son emploi, Emily Anderson avait donné son ADN et ses empreintes et que ces informations correspondaient à celles de la victime ne faisant aucun doutes. Emily Anderson avait été assassinée sauvagement dans un parc la veille.

-Monsieur Anderson ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui…

-Bonsoir, je suis le détective Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle, nous avons à vous parler.

-Bien sûr… Euh, Richard Castle comme l'écrivain ?

-C'est bien moi, confirma le dit écrivain avec un petit sourire en voyant Beckett lever les yeux au ciel.

-Excusez-moi, mais il serait préférable que votre fille n'assiste pas à la conversation, reprit la détective, mal à l'aise de devoir séparer les deux êtres en ce moment qui risque d'être le plus dur à vivre de leur vie.

-C'est-à-dire que je suis seul avec elle et que je ne…

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous le voulez, le coupa Castle, j'ai moi-même une fille et je serais ravi de me charger d'une petite beauté comme votre fille.

-D'accord, répondit le père hagard, se tournant vers sa fille, il lui dit avec tout l'amour qu'un père pour son enfant : Faith, ma puce, tu vas aller avec ce monsieur, il est très gentil tu verras, ta maman l'aime beaucoup !

La fillette regarda Rick d'un air peu sûr, mais dès qu'elle vit un regard bleu azur très doux avec une pointe rieuse, elle sauta des genoux de son père et se dirigea vers la main tendue de ce grand monsieur.

-Tu t'appelles donc Faith… C'est un très beau prénom, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, celle qu'il n'utilisait que quand il parlait Alexis. Moi c'est Rick.

-Gick ! essaya de répondre l'enfant, faisant rire l'écrivain.

-C'est presque ça ma puce. Et si on allait voir dans cette pièce, dit-il en lui montrant le bureau de Beckett.

-Oui !

C'est sous le regard attendri de la détective et le regarde surpris du père que Rick et Faith se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la criminelle.

-Alors, vous avez eu des nouvelles de ma femme ?

-Je suis désolée monsieur Anderson, mais votre femme a été victime d'un meurtre, nous avons retrouvé son corps ce matin au dans le sud de Central Park… Toutes mes condoléances, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sincère.

-Oh mon Dieu non, pas ça non, je vous en prie !

Cole Anderson s'effondra sur le banc, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues… Aujourd'hui il mourrait avec se femme, il ne faisait que survivre ! Emily était son plus précieux joyau, sa perle rare, le bijou le plus beau et le plus brillant qu'il ait ! Et elle était morte ! Un vide incroyable s'était insinué dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme… Il venait de perdre son âme sœur, la détentrice de son cœur, la mère de sa fille… Sa fille ! Comment allait-il pouvoir l'élever alors qu'il ne savait pas comment tenir debout ? Comment allait-il pouvoir être là pour elle ? Lui dire que sa mère ne reviendrait pas à la maison, ni ce soir ni jamais ? Il commença à hyper ventiler, les tremblements étaient si forts qu'il ne voyait plus bien, les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues et s'écrasaient sur sa chemise…

Kate Beckett avait rarement vu un homme autant dévasté par la mort de sa femme mis à part son père. Son cœur se brisait face au spectacle de cet homme qui se décomposait devant elle. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue détective. Elle voulait donner aux familles ce que la sienne n'avait pas eu. Elle et son père n'ont jamais eu la victoire de voir l'assassin de sa mère enfermé, de savoir pourquoi elle était morte… Quand elle se voyait forcée d'annoncer à des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des maris et femmes ou des enfants qu'un de leur proche, une personne aimée ne rentrerait pas et qu'elle voyait une flamme s'éteindre dans leurs yeux, elle se répétait qu'elle se devait de retrouver le meurtrier et de rendre justice à la victime et à ses proches !

-Je vous promets, monsieur, Cole, de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver le responsable et de le faire payer, jura-t-elle avec conviction.

-Comment est-elle morte ? sanglota le jeune veuf, ses paroles entrecoupées de soubresauts.

-Elle a été battue et poignardée, répondit franchement Kate, sachant que même si elle aurait pu arrondir les angles, le mari méritait de savoir la vérité. Ce genre d'acte démontre une rancœur et une haine envers la victime… Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'en vouloir autant à votre femme ?

-Non ! Ma femme faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les autres à vivre mieux. Elle aidait des familles entières à trouver un semblant de vie normale ! Je…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça… A mois que… déclara Cole, songeur.

-A moins que quoi ? réagit aussitôt la détective, prenant son carnet de notes et un bic, à l'affut de la moindre information que pourrait lui donner le mari de la victime.

-Et bien, commença-t-il soucieux à l'ide d'avoir raison, il y a quelques semaines, le patron d'Emily est mort d'une crise cardiaque, soixante-trois ans. Il a été remplacé la semaine dernière par un certain monsieur Keller, Larry je crois…Cole continua, comme si Kate n'existait plus. Quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois, Emily n'a eu aucun problème.

-Y en a-t-il eu après ?

-Il y a deux jours, Emily est rentrée à la fois très mal à l'aise et en colère… Son nouveau patron aurait eu un comportement déplacé envers elle. Elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais je n'avais jamais vu ma femme dans cet état ! Ce fumier a tué ma femme par ce qu'elle se refusait à lui ? se mit-il à hurler de colère.

-Cole, Cole écoutez-moi, parla Beckett d'un ton calme et rassurant pour apaiser le pauvre homme. Nous ne savons pas encore qui a tué votre femme, nous allons aller interroger monsieur Keller, et je vous tiendrai au courant de notre avancée dans cette affaire, mais vous, vous devez vous calmer, rentrer chez vous et vous occuper de votre fillette, d'accord ?

-Très bien…

L'homme devant la jeune flic était complétement perdu, son monde tournait autour de la femme qu'il aime et maintenant il ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, la regarder avec sourire avec un regard tendre, lui faire l'amour, toutes ces petites choses qui étaient pourtant les choses les plus importantes de son quotidien ! Il ne pourrait plus regarder sa fille sans se dire, elle à ses yeux, elle est comme sa mère,… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sans sa femme, jamais il n'arriverait à élever sa fille. Il était habitué à gérer des adolescents de quinze à vingt ans, mais là, sa petite puce n'avait que deux ans et il était totalement détruit !

Se levant à la suite de la jeune femme, il la regarda se diriger vers la porte avant de se décider à emprunter le même chemin…

En voyant l'heure tardive pour une enfant de cet âge, Castle avait dix aux garçons qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans la salle de sports pour profiter des tapis. Sauf que lui aussi était épuisé à la suite de cette journée de folie ! Alors après avoir jouer un petit quart d'heure avec ce petit ange, tous deux s'étaient endormis.  
Beckett eut la sensation de sentir son cœur fondre face à un Castle endormi avec une petite fille plus qu'adorable, profondément endormie également, étendue le long de son torse…Bien que réticente, elle se devait de le réveiller pour permettre au père de Faith de rentrer et de commencer à faire son deuil…

-Castle ? Rick, souffla-t-elle d'une extrême douceur dans le creux de l'oreille de l'écrivain auprès duquel elle s'était agenouillée.  
Beckett ne put retenir son sourire en le voyant ouvrir les yeux tel un enfant bougon récalcitrant à l'idée d'aller à l'école aussi tôt…

-Moui ? fit-il d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

-Je suis désolée, mais Faith doit rentrer et chez elle et je doute que dormir sur les tapis de la salle d'entrainement soit une brillante idée, lui dit-elle en refreinant la violente envie de posséder ces lèvres divines.

-Oh bien sûr, se réveilla Castle. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre femme, rajouta-t-il en se levant le plus délicatement possible avec l'aide de Beckett pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

-Merci, répondit le père en regardant, surpris, Faith qui se laissait vraiment aller dans les bras de cet étranger…

Après quelques dernières paroles, la famille de la victime quitta le precinct et nos deux acolytes préférés se regardèrent, tristes d'avoir eu à annoncer ue telle nouvelle à Cole Anderson.

-Bon, commença l'écrivain en regardant Beckett, à cette heure-ci et vu notre état de fatigue, je dis bien notre état de fatigue, précisa-t-il avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, nous ferions mieux de rentrer ! Et   
il est hors de question que vous rentriez chez vous détective, dit-il plus autoritaire que jamais…

-D'accord, de toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec vous, sourit-elle face à cette nouvelle remarque du passé !

Mais alors que les deux compères se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, Ryan les arrêta, mettant les pieds dans le plat comme toujours…

-Beckett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à votre œil ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'œil au beurre noir de sa chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ?   
> J'espère que vous accrochez :)


End file.
